More Hair of the Dog
by LadyDais
Summary: Takes place after the main story "Hair of the Dog" by brattyteenagewerewolf. Used with her full permission. Tino's cousin goes looking for him after he vanished, with a wild story from her Aunt on how her cousin turned into a werewolf she sets off to find him anyway. She should have heeded the warning. Now she tries to find her way in her new pack.
1. Chapter 1

More Hair of the Dog

(Original concept an story "Hair of the Dog" copyright of brattyteenagewerewolf, used with her full permission, OC Ariana belongs to me. Sorry if Sweden's accent is thick, this is the first time I've wrote him.)

Chapter 1

With a groan the young woman rolled over in her bed trying to get back to sleep but the insistent ringing of her cell phone on the bedside table prevented her from doing that. Reaching over she fumbled for it knocking over her unused glass of water on the floor with a clatter before grabbing it. "Hello?" She asked a we bit groggily seeing is how the sun hadn't risen yet outside her small house in the middle of the Florida backwoods countryside. "Hello is this Ariana Vainamoinen?" An official sounding voice asked. Now fully awake Ariana flipped on her bedside lamp bathing the room in soft light illuminating the various wolf and Native American décor she had. "Yes, this is she."

"Sorry to have to inform you Miss Vainamoinen, but due to the recent stress of the disappearance of your cousin Tino, your Aunt had to be committed to an asylum for psychiatric evaluations. Since you are the only known family member left we need you to come to Turku to sign some papers." At this Ariana's eyes went wide. "What? Tino is missing? My Aunt is in the hospital? What is going on, tell me everything!" At the sound of her voice she was told how her cousin had vanished and how the police couldn't find anything and about a month after that her Aunt had called them saying he just turned up on her doorstep and how he supposedly turned into a werewolf and vanished again. By now she was jotting everything she was being told down in a notebook she had on her desk.

"Officer, I'm a P.I. here in the United States, would it be possible for me to conduct my own investigation into the disappearance of my cousin?" She asked getting her badge out of the desk drawer along with her passport. "Of course Miss Vainamoinen." With that she smiled and soon booked a ticket to Helsinki from her computer. "I'll be there in a few days." After telling him her flight number she hung up the phone and sighed hanging her head. What had happened to her dear baby cousin? She may have been ten years his senior but they were still very close. With that she picked up a photo she had on her desk of them two years ago when he was halfway through high school and celebrating with her when she got her P.I. badge. "Where are you?"

A few days later found Ariana landing in the Helsinki airport and a police officer from Turku waiting for her just beyond customs. After a quick greeting and her getting her suitcase and backpack from the luggage carousel they were headed for the parking lot. "Can you tell me when he was last seen, who he was with?" She asked sitting down in the car. "I suspected you would start asking questions, here is the case file." She soon was handed a manila folder with what all the police knew. While she was reading it she got out her notebook and started making notes herself as they pulled out of the parking lot. After a couple of hours of her scrutinizing the case file she was tapped on the shoulder signaling that they were at the asylum that housed her Aunt. "I'm going to warn you Miss Vainamoinen, your Aunt has been put on antipsychotic drugs and is prone to lashing out." Ariana nodded to what the officer said as she was led inside the building and taken to the women's ward where she soon saw her Aunt sitting on a bed in a padded room. "May I speak to her?" Ariana asked a doctor who was in the hallway. The doctor looked at the cop who nodded yes and opened the door. "Be careful." With that Ariana stepped into the room and went over to her Aunt who looked like she was in a daze. "Auntie?"

At the sound of her niece's voice Sorja looked up from her hunched state on the bed. "Ariana?" She asked getting up but not being able to go far due to the restraints that kept her attached to the bed. "Yes, its me. Now tell me what's been going on." She asked sitting on the bed next to her Aunt. "Its been terrible Ari, your cousin went missing and when he finally came home he had been bitten by the beast and turned into one!" At the outburst a nurse looked through the window of the door but Ari shooed her away and started writing what her Aunt told her in her notebook. Looking at her Aunt Ariana stood up. "I'll find Tino and bring him home Auntie." What happened next she didn't expect. She was grabbed in a steel like grasp by her Aunt and was looked dead in the eye and heard her screaming not to go looking for him, the beasts would get her too. At that several nurses and doctors came running in to subdue the poor woman as Ariana was escorted out by the officer who had brought her there.

After that incident Ariana was taken to her Aunt's house and given the keys to the place and to the car in the garage. "If you need anything just call the local precinct." With that the cop left her. Turning her head Ariana went inside the house and turned on the lights and set her things down in the living room. Walking into the kitchen she notice the window was broken and there were tufts of some kind of fur and a little dried blood on one of the shards near the base. She quickly retrieved an evidence bag and collected the fur and blood sample to send off to a lab back home. "Strange." She muttered going towards the fridge and spying some clothes that she knew was Tino's size that looked as if it had been shredded in a lawn mower in the trash that had the same tufts of fur in the clasp of the pants button.

"Very strange." She also collected that and human hair samples from the shirt. That done she decided to send them with the clothes off via airmail to the lab. Grabbing her notebook she jotted down what she had found in her notebook and decided to follow her cousin's footsteps the night he disappeared. After going by the post office and sending the evidence off she went to his high school and started questioning his classmates and teachers after showing her badge. After finding nothing that would indicate anything of foul play or any known enemies of her cousin she decided to wait until dark and trace his steps home.

After a few hours of going over her notes on campus the sun set and Ariana started walking the route Tino would have taken home. She had written in her notes that he had stayed longer that day into night because of a missed test and would have wanted to have gotten home as soon as possible so when she went by a park she stopped, that would have been the quickest way home and soon went into the park. She was about halfway through when out of the corner of her eye spied a disturbed portion near some trees and sent to investigate. There seemed to be evidence of a scuffle there. It was old but still there. Noting where it was she quickly went home and retrieved her detective kit and sprayed the ground and area with the chemical Luminal and then turned on her black light. It lit up like a Christmas tree. She then noted some different colored fur in the bark of the tree and collected it and some old blood spatter off the back side of a bench that was close by. After noting the things in her notebook she continued on the path from the scuffle site. She spied an old abandoned warehouse not too far off in the distance and thought to herself, "Bingo".

She quickly made her way to the warehouse and thanked whatever deity there was that it hadn't rained or snowed real bad there since her cousin went missing. There was a car tire print that was fresher than any of the others there and faded footprints of both man and animal. She got down on her knee and used the tracking sense she had learned with the Native Americans and knew they were wolf tracks, two of them to be precise. She followed them and collected more fur from branches before returning and venturing inside the warehouse.

Taking out her flashlight she carefully walked around until she spied some more torn clothing which matched what her cousin had been wearing the night he vanished. What made her stomach drop is the evidence of blood and a deep bite wound on the shoulder of the shredded shirt. "This confirms it. Werewolves do exist." She stated to herself and bagged the shirt in a evidence bag. Knowing her cousin was alive she went back outside and took pictures of the tire marks and estimated they were new tires. After that she followed the tire tracks to the road and it looked to be heading off in the distance to Helsinki. "Wolves never eat where they sleep so this pack must have gone that way."

The next day Ariana took the photos of the tires and brought up every vehicle that they matched too in the Helsinki area, there were several hits but she was bound and determined to find her cousin. Taking the car she drove the couple of hours to the capital and started knocking on doors. She knew she had the right area because not to long ago there had been two wolf kills in the forest that surrounded the city. After several hours of knocking on doors she came to a nice size house that seemed to be empty and looked around to see if anybody was around and went around back and accessed the place. Yes she knew it was wrong and unethical but sometimes you couldn't play by the books. Inside felt like a museum and it appeared that no one had been there for a bit and weren't coming back any time soon.

As she was searching the place she hit pay dirt in one of the bedrooms. A laptop that had been put under the bed under a floorboard that was loose. Booting it up she saw it needed a pass code and hooked her phone up to it by USB port and managed to crack it. What she saw made her eyes go wide. She had found a whole plethora of info. Taking it she made her way back to the car and then back to her hotel to search the computer. From what she gathered, there were werewolf packs all over the world and there were information on each and every one of them. "So Tino is with the Nordic werewolf pack." She studied the names that they were using and faces of the ones that her cousin was with. After she did that she took out her own laptop and started surfing on Facebook and found the one known as Emil on there and saw where he checked in at a restaurant in Oslo. "Gotcha."

After Ariana knew where to start looking for her cousin she hatched a plan and wrote it down in her notebook again. "Quite possibly Tino might be suffering from Stockholm Syndrome, I have to get him back home somehow." She talked to herself pacing her hotel room in Helsinki. She needed to be sure this plan was well thought out because she was only going to get one shot at it. "I got it." Just then her phone rang. It was the forensics lab she had sent the first samples to from her Aunt's house. The blood wasn't human, it was an unknown breed of wolf, the fur as well. However the hair was that of her cousin. She did have a hundred percent positive ID now of her cousin being alive and the information on the computer was indeed correct.

"Listen Marty, can you send me some sedatives in some hypodermic needles? I think I have found my cousin but I believe he is suffering from some Stockholm Syndrome and need to get him home. Can you overnight them to my hotel in Oslo?" After hearing the confirmation of the sedatives being sent to the hotel Ariana packed up her computers and headed out of the hotel. She was dead set on getting her cousin back, werewolf pack or not.

After several hours of driving from Helsinki to Oslo Ariana pulled up to her hotel and checked in. After telling the desk clerk that a package would be coming for her went up to her room and booted up her laptop. She was going to stalk a certain wolf by the name of Emil to see if he would lead her to her cousin. She took a few hours to memorize the layout of the city and soon fell asleep. She was awoken by the phone to her room going off and was informed that her package had arrived and a bellhop was bringing it up. After she put the needles in the mini fridge she waited for Emil to check in again before going out and tracking him.

She didn't have to wait long, he soon checked in with his husband at a local store which wasn't too far from the hotel. As Ariana got up she noticed she looked too much like Tino and went to her suitcase and pulled out a wig and a pair of sunglasses and shoved her almost white hair up under the dull brown wig and put the sunglasses on and changed her outfit to a baggy pair of jeans and a overcoat thanking that it was winter and cold outside.

Ariana walked down the road towards the store with a mental picture of what Emil and Kaoru looked like. She soon found them in the electronics section of the store and used her skills of being a P.I. to stay non descript in tailing them. They went from the store to a restaurant, to the park and finally to a house in the suburbs. It was nice two story one similar to the one in Helsinki. Noting the location and address she made her way back to the hotel.

The next day Ariana changed her outfit to that of a redhead wearing a sweat suit and started jogging down the road of the house to see how many of the pack members were there and to see what any habits were. Her heart leaped seeing her cousin step out but soon it turned stone cold seeing the giant man whom she identified as Berwald the beta of the pack step out next to him. He was a lot bigger than his picture gave him credit for. Her cousin looked happy as he talked about his favorite Moomin Trolls as they headed for the park. She decided to tail them and find out exactly how much her cousin had fallen into Stockholm Syndrome with this huge werewolf.

"Joo Ber, it's a nice day but it's sure getting cold." Tino said as he began to shiver. "T'ld ya ta p't a c'at on." With that Berwald held the Finn tighter to share his body heat as they walked the park trails not knowing they were being tailed. "Joo I know Ber, but I was just too excited to get out." Tino cheerfully said as they stopped by the lake. "I kn'w." With that they kissed and moved on. Ariana peered at them from a distance with a pair of binoculars. She determined that Berwald was the one that had turned him. "Don't worry Tino, Cousin Ariana will save you."

After several days of casing the house the pack lived in Ariana lucked out seeing that the Alpha and his mate Lukas along with Emil and Kaoru went on a double dinner date and left Berwald and Tino with Peter at the house. Soon Berwald had to step away to go to IKEA and get a few things for the project he was working on and Peter chose to go with him. After they left Ariana moved in. She had the sedatives and two tickets back home to the United States with her. "Here goes nothing."

Tino was busy watching a movie with Hanatamago on the couch when the doorbell rang. "Joo I wonder who that could be Hana?" Tino asked as the dog barked some with her tail wagging. The doorbell rang again. "Joo I'm coming." Tino stated as he opened the door and felt his heart stop. "Cousin Ari?" He asked as tears came to his eyes. Soon he was enveloped in a hug as cousins embraced for the first time in years. "Been a long time Tino." Ariana stated as she was brought into the house and sat down on the couch as Hanatamago barked happily at them. "Joo it has." Then it dawned on him that his P.I. cousin had tracked him. That wasn't good for the pack. "What are you doing here Ari? How did you find me?" He asked nervously as Hanatamago started barking and growling at the unfamiliar woman. "I used good old fashioned detective work cousin. I know full well what you and your pack are." She stated as her darker purple eyes bore into Tinos. In a flash she had taken the sedatives out of her pocket and jabbed one in his neck. "Ari?" He asked before almost passing out.

"OUCH!" Ariana yelped as Hanatamago bit her on her hand drawing blood as she dropped the syringe and it rolled under the couch. She kicked the dog away and she hoisted one of Tino's arms over her shoulders and with him in a very drugged out of it state followed her mindlessly to the car and they headed for the airport with two one way tickets to the United States in the glove box with their passports. They soon were through security and on the plane when Tino started to come to and looked around and noticed the inside of an airplane and that he was on a window seat with his cousin next to him holding him close. "Don't worry Tino, you're home with family." She stated as he looked cross at her. "Ari, I was home. I love Berwald and my pa…family." He almost said pack out loud but piped down. "I understand the "family" mentality Tino. I know full well what you are." Ariana then brought her voice down to a whisper. "I lived with the Native American's for a number of years Tino, you are what they call a Skin Walker. Plus I also studied wild wolf packs while I was there." At those words Tino sighed. Why did all the bad luck happen to him?

As they were in flight the rest of Tino's pack were getting home. Matthias was dragging a scowling Lukas by the arm up to the door. "Come on Norge, the sign said all you can eat." He whined as his mate jammed the key into the lock. "But that doesn't mean you can eat all of it, Alpha or not!" Lukas growled at the Dane. Emil was shaking his head as Kaoru chuckled under his breath a bit when they saw Berwald and Peter pull up and get several bags out of the car that had the IKEA logo on it. "That was fun Papa!" Peter shouted running up the walk as Berwald grunted. "Sl'w d'wn P'ter." He stated as Lukas got the door open noticing it wasn't locked. "Tino, what have we said about not locking the door?" The Norwegian wolf stated as the rest of the pack filed in. Hanatamago came barreling around the corner and started yanking on Berwald's pant leg with a ferocity that could rival one of them. "What's wrong with the puffball?" Matthias asked as he went into the living room but quickly stopped as something caught his keen nose. Blood! Human blood and a faint trace of Tino's.

"Something isn't right here." Matthias growled setting the others on alert. Now they all noticed the smell of unknown human in the house. "T'no?" Berwald asked as a panic started to build in his veins as he ran upstairs to search for his mate. Matthias looked at Lukas and the Norwegian wolf nodded and shifted after he stripped and started sniffing the living room floor and went over to the couch and motioned for his mate to turn the piece of furniture over as the Swede came barreling downstairs. "T'no's n't h're!" With that he started shifting and growling like a mad wolf. Matthias was quick to subdue the Beta as Lukas shifted back and went over to the overturned couch and picked up a hypodermic needle that had human blood on it. "Whom ever took Tino didn't want to do him harm, this has a powerful sedative in it." Karou came up and sniffed it. "I recognize that scent. In fact its been around here a lot lately." The Asian wolf stated as Matthias was able to get Berwald to change back. "Can you follow it?" He asked as the Asian wolf nodded. All of them followed Karou to a hotel and then to a door. "Whomever it is they aren't here anymore." He stated as Emil took out his phone and started pressing buttons on the touch screen. "I've hacked into the hotel's database and tracked who had this room. Oh man." At that the rest of the pack looked at him puzzled. "It says here this room was rented to a Ariana Vainamoinen. Which would mean it is Tino's kin." At that Matthias ordered everyone back to the house. Things just got a bit more complicated.

After the long flight and long drive back to Ariana's property in the Florida backwoods, Tino had finally fully come out of the sedative and was understandably mad at his cousin. "I still don't see why you kidnapped me Ari?" He snorted putting his feet up on the dash of her car. "I had to rescue you Tino, you're suffering from Stockholm Syndrome." Ariana sighed ruffling his hair as they pulled into her driveway. "I know that Emil wolf is good with computers. However he won't ever find this place." She looked at her cousin who was still sulking. "You have several acres to run here Tino." After sighing deeply Tino got out of the car and followed her up the stairs to the house. It did feel good being back in a place he did know as a kid. "How about we get some good eating then discuss things over some hot cocoa?" Ariana stated as they went inside.

"Did you find out who she is other than Tino's cousin?" Matthias asked Emil who was just a typing away at his laptop. "Yes, it says here she is Private Investigator and not much else, seems a lot of her records were sealed so tight I can't crack them." At this there was a collective sigh of frustration. "Kn'w wh're sh' l'ves?" Berwald asked as the Icelandic wolf scrolled down what information he had on their pack mate kidnapper. "No, nothing on her personal records. All I know is that she lives in the United States." At that Matthias let out a loud snarl. "No way am I asking Alfred for his help." He was soon swatted by Lukas who then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look the full moon is tomorrow night. We should be able to communicate with Tino then and find out where he is and if he is ok which I'm sure he is. This Ariana woman sounds like she loves him just as much as Berwald does." After Lukas said his piece everyone seemed to calm down some. "I love you Norge!" Came a grunt from Matthias before he was socked in the gut.

Tino fell out of the chair he was sitting in laughing as he flipped though the old photo album Ariana brought him as they sipped cocoa by a fire. "I remember that one! Joo I was purple for a week!" He laughed seeing him covered in blueberry sauce. "Yeah I told you not to dive into that vat but you did!" Ariana chuckled as she set her mug down. Tino had come out of his funk a bit after she fed him some baked chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, and stuffing. The home made hot cocoa was a nice touch too. "Ariana, I'm glad I was able to see you again. But you have to realize, I don't have Stockholm Syndrome. What I have is a mate bond to Berwald."

Ariana looked up from the photo album. "A mate bond? Can you please explain?" At her soft reply Tino smiled and told her all of what he knew of being a werewolf and how Matthias and Lukas were mates and Emil and Karou were as well and how he and Berwald adopted Peter and how they came to have him. At the end of his story Ariana was sitting on the couch wide eyed. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Tino! I didn't know. I though you were prisoner. Now I just feel rotten." Tino got up and hugged her tight. "Its ok, Joo. I know you meant well. In fact after we get everything settled I'm sure my pack will love what you have done for me." At that she blanched. "If they don't tear me apart first." Tino hugged her close. "They won't. Would you like to see me transform?" He asked as she looked at him with wide eyes. "Yes." He nodded and stripped naked and shook his head at her blush. "You'll get used to it." After that he began to shift and soon a beautiful wolf with tannish white fur. "You're beautiful Tino." After she said that Tino yipped playfully and went over to her and licked her hand. "Come on wolf boy" While he was still in his wolf state Ariana took him outside and let him run the property as the sun was going down.

Ariana was walking along the fence line to her stables when she saw Tino come racing around the corner being chased by her big game turkey yelping with his tail between his legs. After the bird saw her giving it the stink eye it took off leaving a whimpering Finnish wolf behind her. "What are you, a wolf or a chicken Tino?" Ariana laughed as Tino cocked his head and gave a playful growl before he nipped her hand without thinking and broke the skin. "Hey! Careful now!" She stated as she started to walk back to the house for a bandage. Tino quickly shifted back. "Joo Ari I'm so sorry!" He stated walking next to her in the buff hoping that the small nip he gave her wasn't enough to infect her. "Its ok Tino, you just got a bit playful. Pups do that and from what I'm guessing in werewolf terms is that you're still a pup." With that he nodded. "Well it's getting late. I'll see you in the morning." With that she went up the stairs as Tino lay on the couch. Soon he was fast asleep.

Tino was awoken from his sleep by loud groans of pain coming from upstairs and he quickly made a mad dash for his cousins room and found her balled up on her bed in a cold sweat holding the hand he nipped. "Oh no! Joo I infected you." Tino wailed as Ariana looked up at him with pained eyes. "Its…ok…Tino." She groaned in pain again as her body started to shift. "Don't fight it Ari." He stated holding her as fur started to grow on her body. "I won't." She groaned again as the sound come out more like a growl. Soon the sound of ripping clothes were heard and on the bed in tattered remains of clothes was a blonde wolf with deep purple eyes wagging her tail at Tino. Seeing this he stripped his clothes and shifted himself and stood on the floor looking up at his cousin with his tail wagging. 'Joo are you ok Ari?' He asked though the mental link to his cousin who jumped off the bed. 'Yes Tino, I'm fine. Wow! This is wild.' He watched as she trotted around the room sniffing things.

'Is this a private party or can anyone join?' Came a voice over both Ariana and Tino's minds which caused Ariana to growl. 'Its ok Ari, its just Matthias.' Tino assured Ariana who calmed down and listened in on the conversation. 'Are you ok Tino?' Matthias asked as he felt the others start to join in after they shifted. 'Joo I'm fine, loving that I could reconnect with one of my family members.' After a few minutes Lukas responded. 'Judging by how your cousin can understand us she is now a werewolf as well?' Ariana answered for Tino. 'Yes, Tino was being chased by one of my male turkeys in his wolf form yelping up a storm and I made fun of him and got nipped.' At her explanation a chorus of laughter was heard over the connection. 'Hey that bird was huge and mean! Not fun being pecked by Birdzilla.'

Ariana rolled her eyes in her wolf form and started wandering around her room and then out the door and down the stairs followed by her cousin who was also in his wolf form. 'I know this is probably nothing you any of you but seeing things like this and with the senses is wicked cool' Ariana stated over the connection as she sniffed things in the house. 'Yeah the whole senses thing is awesome' Matthais replied over the link. 'Try shifting back Ariana' Lukas chimed in. 'I'll try' With that she tried to change back but it took a moment or two before she was standing bare in her living room as Tino looked up at her from his form.

'Joo, she shifted quicker than I did.' With a laugh Matthias's voice filled his head. 'Everyone shifts quicker than you Tino unless someone puts a Scooby snack in front of you.' Tino blushed but felt Berwald bite Matthias over the link and a fight ensue shortly after. A moment later Lukas's voice filled Tino's head. 'Tino, we'll be on the first flight after the full moon tomorrow night. Be sure you tell Ariana about it.' The fight that Berwald and Matthias were it quickly got ugly. 'You two KNOCK IT OFF! That's it Matthias, you're on the couch tonight!' With that Lukas started to shift back. 'Awww come on Norge!'

After that things quieted down and it was just Tino and Berwald. 'Are you sure you're ok?' The Swede's worried voice filled his head making him wag his tail but also ache for him. 'Yes Ber, I'm fine. My cousin was always like a big sister to me growing up. She only wanted to protect me. A real mother hen.' At this Tino felt the Swede relax. 'Good, I was just worried about ya. Your cousin seems nice. I'm sure we'll all get along. Matthias doesn't show it yet but he's excited to get a new member of the pack.' Tino blinked at that comment. 'I don't know Ber, she's a tough cookie. She has an Alpha personality that might clash with Matthias.' For once Tino heard the Swede chuckle. 'Good, maybe she'll knock some sense into him.'

Tino and Berwald talked a bit more before the Finn heard his cousin come back into the living room. 'I have to go Ber. I'll see everybody when they get here. Oh here is the way to her place and the address.' He told his mate the address and soon felt him shift back after some heartfelt "I love you's." Turing to his cousin Tino began to shift back and soon the naked Finn was panting a bit in front of the couch. "Are you ok Tino?" Ariana asked as he sat down on the couch. "Yes, just sometimes if I'm tired the shifting takes a bit longer and I'm sure as you have felt, it doesn't feel very nice."

"That's true, however I have a pretty high pain tolerance." She soon sat down next to her cousin and pulled him into a hug. "Your pack seems nice." Tino quickly corrected her. "No Ari, our pack. Matthias has accepted you and Berwald isn't mad that you took me." Ariana smiled at that. "Good, I was afraid I would have had to fight them. So when are they getting here?" Tino got up and turned to her. "They leave the first flight after the full moon tomorrow, which reminds me. I have to tell you about that." Ariana beat him to the punch, "We change involuntary I take it?" Tino looked shocked. "Joo. Um yes we do. I'm sure Matthias will explain everything when they get here."

"I'll be looking forward to it. Tormorrow before they get here I'm going hunting for a nice size deer as an offering to the Alpha and the pack as a good will gesture." Ariana smiled getting up as well. "Joo, they will love it." Ariana hugged her cousin tightly and started back up the stairs. "Tomorrow you and I will go for a run on the property and I'll take you into the swamp out back. Just be sure you stick close Tino, the water is chock full of gators." Tino nodded. "Joo I will. Goodnight."

((AN: Well there is chapter one. I hope you like it brattyteenagewerewolf!))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

((AN: I know the first Chapter may have seemed a bit rushed but I wanted to get to the main story without having a ton of chapters on Ariana trying to find Tino.))

Tino awoke the next morning to the sound of birds chirping and soon the smell of bacon cooking crossed his nose making his stomach rumble. "Sounds like someone is hungry." Came the laughing voice of his cousin from the kitchen. The sleepy Finn soon padded into the kitchen and he saw his cousin over the stove flipping pancakes, stirring scrambled eggs with cheese, and turned bacon. "Good morning Tino. Sleep well?" She asked as she began to plate the food. "Joo I did, but I think your couch has a few lumps." At that she chuckled. "Sorry about that." She set a plate of food down in front of him and poured him a glass of orange juice, which he soon inhaled.

"Tino, I'd like to ask your help moving some things down to the storage shed from the other bedrooms so I can fix them up for your…I mean our pack. I don't think the Alpha or his mate would want to sleep on the floor." Tino stopped eating for a second. "You can call him Matthias Ari. He's the type that's happy go lucky, much to Lukas's annoyance sometimes." At that Ariana nodded and went back to eating herself. "And of course I'll help you move stuff." With that she smiled at him and they soon finished breakfast and washed up the dishes.

Ariana took him upstairs to the other rooms of her house and showed him what needed to be moved. There were several boxes and other things like luggage and clutter that needed to be moved but it was only a half of days work at most. "Joo, what are in all these boxes Ari?" Tino asked as he carried some downstairs into the living room which was the staging area. "Junk and stuff, mostly things of my parents that I couldn't get rid of." She opened a box and showed him dishes, clothes, and other things her parents had collected over the years before they had passed on in a bad car wreck. "Joo I'm sorry for asking." At the sound of Tino's sad voice Ariana hugged him. "It's ok, I like talking about them. Besides a lot of this stuff to is my junk too from all the traveling I've done over the country."

Tino smiled at that as they got all three bedrooms cleared and started taking things to the storage shed outside. The building was a we bit dusty and smelled a bit dank but otherwise was in good shape. They started stacking boxes towards the back of the building near some old tools that Tino recognized as his Uncle's scythe and shovel from when he farmed the place. "I remember these." He laughed as Ariana laughed. "One year for Halloween he dressed up like the Grim Reaper and scared the life out of me with that!" That caused Tino to laugh too. "I would have peed in my pants." He chuckled remembering what a prankster his Uncle had been.

After they got the rooms cleared and the boxes and other clutter put into the shed Ariana started making lunch. Turkey and ham sandwiches with shrimp gumbo to dip it in. All washed down with iced tea. "You make such wonderful food Ariana, I can't even boil water without the fire department being called out. Lukas says he'll skin me alive if I set the house on fire. I just want to prove to my pack I'm worth anything." Tino lamented as his cousin patted him on the back. "Believe it or not Tino. I used to be in the same predicament. I would set cereal on fire." Ariana laughed at the look he gave her before looking at his food. "I'll teach you like I learned and soon you can make some dinner as well." At that Tino hugged her. "Thanks cousin!" She hugged him back. "What are pack mates for anyway?"

"Berwald would you quit pacing? You're wearing a hole in the floor!" Matthias scolded seeing the big Swede walking back and fourth glancing at the clock every now and then. Peter and Emil looked up from their video game at the sound of their Alpha's voice. "Can't. T'no's not 'ere. I'm worried." With that he kept pacing wishing the time would go quicker so they could leave and be on the plane to the United States. "Lighten up would ya? He's safe with his kin and our new pack mate." At this Berwald glared at the Dane. "I don't tr'st her. She took h'm by f'rce." At that Matthias sat down on the couch. "You were there when we made contact, he seemed fine. Happy that he made a connection back with his family. If she meant harm he could have gotten away. He's been one of us longer and knows how to fight better in wolf form than she does." At that Berwald seemed to calm down some.

Seeing the Beta finally sit down Peter and Emil went back to the game. "Don't worry papa, mama will be ok." Peter smiled after he paused the game one again. "Ah kn'w Pete." With that he sighed. Lukas who had been observing from the kitchen with Kaoru stormed in and poked the Swede in the chest. "Quit moping and go do something constructive in your workshop." At the poking Berwald looked up into the deep blue eyes of the Alpha's mate. "Better listen to him Ber." Matthias chuckled seeing the, "I ate lemons for breakfast" look on Lukas's face. Nodding the Beta got up and went to his workshop. "Way to snap him out of it Norge." Matthias smiled hugging his mate which earned him a jab to the ribs from an elbow. "Yeah whatever. Have you gotten everything ready Dane?" Lukas asked as Matthias rubbed the sore spot on his side. "Yes, tickets are ready and so are the cars." With that Lukas nodded.

By nightfall Tino and Ariana had all the rooms ready. They had put new sheets on the beds, polished the wood furniture, vacuumed the floors, cleaned the guest baths, and even cleaned her room as well. "I must say Tino, we did a good job." Ariana gave him a half hug and a pat on the back. "Now all we need to do is go to the market and stock up on food. I also found a deer heard in the swamp that will provide a good kill." Tino nodded and soon felt the tugging of the full moon on his body.

"The shopping will have to wait Ari, we better get ready, the moon is fixing to rise. The pack should already be transformed back home." At this Ariana nodded and went upstairs and got into a robe and came back down and blushed seeing her cousin naked as the day he was born. Seeing his cousin in the robe he frowned. "Like Lukas said, get used to it. Hate to say it but I've seen everyone in the pack naked already." Tino smiled seeing the blush go even wider. "If you say so Tino." She look the pink robe off and folded it on the couch. "You want to run after we shift?" Tino asked hoping to alleviate what mortification Ariana was still feeling. "Sure."

Soon the moon rose up over the trees and Ariana and Tino shifted. _'About time!' _Was the response they got from their Alpha. _'Joo nice to hear from you too Matthias.'_ Tino responded with his tail wagging. _'I can't wait until you and Berwald are back together, he's been brooding all day.' _Lukas said over the connection which caused the Finn to whine some. _'Ber is this true?'_ A sigh was soon heard. _'Yes, I've been so worried about you.' _At that Matthias let loose an aw like someone was cooing a baby which earned him bites from both his mate and the Beta. _'_Is_ it like this all the time?' _Ariana asked with a sigh. _'Unfortunately yes.'_ Was the response she got from Emil. _'Hey I'm not that bad, just fun!' _Matthias laughed.

Ariana chose to ignore what the others were saying with Tino and padded over to the window and looked out. Something wasn't right. There was a presence she felt on her property. She growled a warning as her fur stood up seeing a shadow form off in the tree line with glowing eyes. At this the voices of the pack in her head went silent and Matthias's voice filled hers, his joking voice gone. _'What is it Ariana?' _At her warning Tino came up next to her and saw the form as well and tucked his tail between his legs and whimpered. _'Joo there is something in the tree line with glowing eyes looking at the house. I don't like it. My instincts are telling me to run!' _Tino whined as Berwald tried to comfort him. _'I don't know what it is Matthias, it hasn't moved yet. All my years of living here this is the first time I have seen anything like this.' _Ariana stated staring whatever that thing was down as Tino whimpered behind her. It soon vanished. _'I think it's gone. What was that?'_

'_I don't know Ariana, but until we get there don't go out into the swamp after dark.'_ Matthias warned as Tino stopped whimpering and his tail came from out between his legs. _'Will do Matthias.'_ Ariana stated turning to her cousin and licking him. _'Don't worry Tino, whatever that thing was I'll fight him tooth and claw before anything happens to you.' _Ariana stated as Tino sighed. This made Berwald happy. He knew then she wasn't a threat. _'The moon is about set over here and we'll be changing back soon. You two stay put and keep an eye out on each other's backs.'_ Matthias ordered. _'Joo will do.' _

The next morning found Tino and Ariana curled up on the living room floor in human form naked as the day they were born. Ariana woke up, stretched her muscles and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. She stopped dead in her tracks seeing claw marks on her window. They were deep and large like that of a grizzly bear. She looked out the window and didn't see anything. Deciding to investigate she went upstairs and quickly changed and passed a still sleeping Tino on the floor and covered him up with a blanket.

Outside she checked her coops, livestock, and everything else. So far the only thing she had of whatever was there last night were the marks on her kitchen window and what she and Tino saw. Not dwelling on anything she went back to the house. Tino was stirring when she walked in. "Good morning Tino." She smiled as Tino wrapped the blanket around himself. "Joo, good morning Ari. Um, what was that thing last night?" He asked as she drank her soda. "I'm not sure, all I know is that it came up to the house last night. The kitchen window has claw marks on it. I went to check everything outside, doesn't seem to be anything else amiss." She sighed as Tino's eyes went wide. "It clawed the window?" Ariana calmed her cousin down. "Its ok, like I said last night, first time I've seen it. Now lets go shopping for food."

As they were driving to the small market in town she got a text on the phone. The message was from a number identifying it as Emil's saying they were on their way and that they would be there by that night since they had a direct flight to the airport that was in the major city about two hours away. "That was Emil, they are on their way." Ariana smiled as Tino's face lit up. They pulled into the local farmer's market and soon had several bags of food. "Hello Ari! How are you?" Came a voice from the butcher shop. "Hello Mr. Jenkins. Oh this is my little cousin Tino, you remember him when he was a baby." An older man came out with blood stained apron. "Oh yes I do, you got big squirt." Tino smiled at him, he remembered this kind old man. "Oh Ari, the county fair starts tomorrow. Are you going to sign up for barrel racing or the bucking bronco contest?" Mr. Jenkins asked.

"I don't know, I though I would give the local dimwit's a chance to win." Ari laughed. Tino looked at her puzzled. Seeing her cousin's puzzled look. "It's a fair, you've been to it when you were little Tino, candy apples, funnel cake, rides. Plus a rodeo that I seem to win each year." At that Tino remembered to being at one when he was four. "Joo, I remember now." At that Ari turned back to Mr. Jenkins. "I'm going to need quite a bit of meat. His friends are coming to town. They love to eat meat." She stated going into the shop with Mr. Jenkins. "Ari I'm going down the road to the woodworking shop to get Ber some things to work on ok?" Ari nodded at him. "Sure. I'll be there soon." With that he left and Ariana turned back to Mr. Jenkins. "Ber?" He asked. "Oh that's sure for Berwald, his best friend. He's Swedish. I also have something else to ask. Has any of the other farmers seen anything strange around here lately?" She asked seeing as how Mr. Jenkins had his finger on the pulse of gossip around the county.

He put his fingers on his chin and thought. "As a matter of fact yes, in the county over farmers have been reporting strange occurrences of livestock being attacked. Quite a few goats, some sheep, and cows have either been mutilated, drained of blood or both. They can't explain it. Some have even said they heard howls of wolves before finding the bodies of animals but the marks on them were not those of wolves, they looked like the claws of bears." At this Ariana thought to what she and Tino saw last night and the marks on her window. Strange that none of her animals had been killed. "Why do you ask Ari?" Mr. Jenkins inquired as he wrapped her order in paper.

"You know me Mr. Jenkins, the inquisitive mind of a P.I. even though that is only part time." She smiled as Mr. Jenkins finished wrapping her order. "Ok, Fourteen ribeye steaks, eight racks of ribs, fourteen sirloins, fourteen pounds of hamburger, and five eye of the round roasts." He stated and totaled the price and she paid it. "Just asking Ari, now lets get these to your car." The got the meat order to the car just as Tino was walking back down to them with a bag of plans and some tools for Berwald. "Ready to go Tino?" She asked as he nodded. "Joo I'm ready." He smiled. "You take care Ari, you know my number if you need me." Mr. Jenkins smiled and ruffled her hair and then turned to Tino. "Nice seeing you again squirt."

After they left the market Ariana turned to her cousin and told him of what Mr. Jenkins told her. "So you are saying there are killings in the county over? What could it mean?" He asked as they pulled into the driveway. "I'm not sure, we'll ask Matthias and the others when they get here." After they unloaded the car and Ariana put the meat in the freezer and then put up the other groceries. These new developments were worrisome in her mind. Tino saw his cousin in thought. He felt like he should call Alfred, the Alpha of this territory to find out what he thought of what his cousin told him but knew that would only anger Matthias and cause a fight on whose pack his cousin belonged to.

((AN: Ok that was chapter 2! Hope everyone likes it so far! So what has been killing all those animals?))


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

((AN: Sorry this took so long, I had to evict someone from my house. Now that is said and done I can relax and get back to the important things, like writing on this story! Also Matthias will be showing more canine instincts around Ariana since she is female and he is more wolf than man so if this bugs you I'm sorry. I'll try to keep the "bestiality" to a minimum.))

As the light slowly started to fade into late afternoon Ariana got another text on her phone from Emil saying that the pack was about an hour away. "Tino can you wait here for them? I'm going to go hunt a deer for a pack meal." Ariana stated stripping her clothes and setting them on the couch. "Of course." Was her response as they headed out the back of her house. "When they get here bring them around back here so we can eat." At that Tino nodded and watched as his cousin shifted and darted off into the swamp a few yards away and disappeared into the tree line.

After leaving Tino back at the house and getting a few hundred yards into the thicket she started sniffing around. _'Raccoon. Nope, not want I want.'_ She started to go deeper into the woods still sniffing. _'Armadillo. Yuck, not on the menu.' _She darted off again and went around the edge of a swamp pool and caught another wave of scents. _'Gator. No too stupid and nasty. Opossum. Freaky. Skunk. HELL NO!' _At that last scent she sneezed and shook her head and went off again in another direction. Finally she found the scent she was looking for. _'Deer. Bingo!'_ She followed it to a heard not too far from the back of her farm and started to stalk a doe who was away from the heard. _'Gotcha.'_ With a lightning fast strike she pounced and clamped her jaws down on the doe's throat taking it down. Ariana's wolf delighting in it's first kill.

After she killed the doe Ariana started dragging the carcass back to the house. After a bit she was back near the porch when she heard two cars pull up and her cousins delighted yells. Upon hearing Tino say to follow him around the side of the house she began to shift back and was kneeling with her mouth and chest covered in deer blood when the pack came upon her. At hearing them stop she spoke. "I present a peace kill to the Alpha and the pack of my kin." She then gulped not hearing a response.

Matthias stood frozen looking at her kneeling. His eyes wide. The feeling he was getting couldn't be right. Looking at Lukas confirmed his suspicions. The Norwegian wolf had the same look. That of a newly forming Mate Bond. Shaking his head he spoke seeing how nervous she was getting and not looking up. "Thank you new pack mate. You may rise." Nodding she did so and looked him in the face. "Thank you." She responded baring her throat at him as a sign of submission. The rest of the pack was looking at their Alpha and his mate strangely. "Matt'as are ya ok?" Berwald asked as the Alpha nodded and started stripping which caused the others to do as well. There was a meal there before all of them.

Ariana stood in awe and a little embarrassment as the pack stripped and shifted before her. She stepped away slightly as they closed in on the kill she had brought them so they could have room. She was puzzled as Matthias let the others start eating before him as he just looked at her in his wolf form before coming up to her. "Hey there…HELLO!" She yelped as he stuck his cold nose into her womanly folds and sniffed her before licking the skin brushing over her bundle of nerves causing an involuntary moan to escape her lips as she lost balance and fell on her back. Looking across from her she gasped at the wolf she knew as Lukas came and intercepted Matthias who was closing in on her private area again and nipped him with a growl before the Alpha whimpered a bit and headed over to the others who had stopped in their feeding to look at the trio.

Ariana looked at Lukas who cocked his head and looked at the kill and back to her indicating for her to join them. "Ok Lukas." She nodded and shifted. When it was complete her head was abuzz with conversation from the others. _'Matthias why did you have to do that idiot!'_ Lukas snarled nipping the Alpha again. _'Awww I couldn't help it Norge, I had to see if it was time yet.'_ Matthias whined as the were digging into the kill. _'Don't mind my asking, but time for what?'_ Tino asked as the others listened in too. They were curious as well.

'_I'll tell everyone after we are done eating.' _Matthias sighed chewing on a bone. Ariana was nervous. What was he meaning by doing that? Putting her tail between her legs she barely ate. Lukas saw this and nipped the Dane again. _'Now look what you done? You scared our newest pack mate.'_ Turning to Ariana he padded up to her and bumped noses with her and licked her muzzle. _'Pardon the idiot. He doesn't think.' _At that Ariana licked him back and started eating again. Berwald and Tino were eating side by side keeping silent. The Swede stopping ever little while to nuzzle or lick his mate. _'I missed ya Tino.'_ He stated with a loving lick to Tino's throat. _'Joo me too.'_

'_Damn it! Tino, Berwald we are trying to eat here, plus we have a little one present!'_ Emil scolded as Peter hid behind his mama and papa. _'Let them be Emil.'_ Kaoru whispered licking his mate's ear. This calmed the Icelandic wolf down. Soon the deer kill was nothing but bones and a dark red stain on the ground that would be washed up in the coming days by rain. As the pack started to shift back Matthias padded over to Ariana and started sniffing her again when she turned around sharply and snapped making him yelp and jump back. _'Dude! Not cool!' _She snarled as a fully human Lukas came over and gabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him back towards the house. "Come on you horny mutt." He muttered as the Alpha whined. Ariana shifted back and followed them into the house as her automatic porch lights came on as the sun finally sunk down below the horizon.

After everyone sans clothes were sitting on the couch and Tino was cuddling a tired Peter in his lap Matthias spoke. "Ok, I'm sure some of you…" He blinked at the stares coming from everyone and the glare he got from Ariana. "Ok all of you, about my actions a little bit ago." At this Tino looked at him. "Joo, why were you trying to get fresh with my cousin?" Matthias signed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "She is rare Tino. How do I explain this?" Lukas sighed and took over. "What he is trying to say is that Ariana is our secondary mate." At this all eyes turned to Ariana who blinked. "What? Hold on, time out! I know about the whole mate thing is from what Tino told me, but what the heck is a secondary mate?" She asked looking right at Lukas and Matthias who were sitting across from her.

"A secondary mate is very rare Ariana, most wolves only find one mate in their lifetime and sometimes that can vary in how long. For Emil and Kaoru it took them less than a century to find each other, only a few centuries for Matthias to find me, however it almost took Berwald here a millennium to find Tino. Even though we are immortal silver can kill us or we are killed by other packs in skirmishes." Ariana nodded listening to what Lukas was saying. "However when a mated pair comes across a secondary mate it means that they have been around long enough to be blessed with pups." At that Ariana's eyes went wide. "Pups?" She asked in disbelief.

Lukas nodded before Matthias took over again. "Only and Alpha or his mate can produce pups with a secondary mate. Like it or not Ariana, in a few months when winter strikes again back in our territory you will go into heat and any Alpha male that happens to catch wind of it will track you down and…" Everyone looked in shock as Ariana stood up abruptly and growled at Matthias and Lukas. "Like hell if I'll be used like a breeding cow." With that she stomped upstairs slamming her door shut. "Joo, that went well." Tino sighed shaking his head. The one thing he knew about his cousin, when pissed off she had one heck of a temper.

"Why did you have to go and open your big mouth?" Lukas asked the Dane who shrank away from his mate's stony expression. "Hey I thought she would have liked the thought of carrying our pups." That comment earned him a punch to the gut. Emil just shook his head and held it in his hand watching Lukas beat up their Alpha who at the moment looked more like a hen pecked rooster. "Just let them be. So how is the info you sent to Eduard about Ariana coming along?" Kaoru asked giving his mate a half hug. "Good, he just needs the pictures and he can finish the documents." At this Matthias snapped his head towards them with a low growl. "He is not to know what she is, understood? I will not let Ivan or Yao sniff around her and pup her before Lukas and I have."

They both nodded at the enraged Alpha. When Matthias got into mate guarding mode he was down right vicious. Berwald sighed, he know he would have to build a secure mating site off somewhere deep in their territory for Matthias to take Lukas and Ariana to when she went into heat or the Alpha might actually hurt someone severely. The big Swede stood up and went over to Matthias and started shifting, he knew the Alpha needed to blow off steam and soon a fight was on between the two. Peter who had been silent through the whole ordeal looked at Tino with a puzzled look. "Mama what's going on? Why is Uncle Matthias so mad?" At this Tino blushed some and used his mother's favorite cop out. "Berwald and I will tell you when you're older. Now do you want to help me in the kitchen?"

At the sound of kitchen coming from his mouth Kaoru and Emil snapped their heads his way ignoring the fight going on feet from them. "Oh no you don't! I don't think Ariana would like you burning down her house." Emil scolded getting up and going for the kitchen. "Joo, I don't cook that bad." Tino whined as Kaoru sighed. "Aru! You burn water!" He said blushing at the same word Yao his former Alpha often used. "Kaoru and I will cook dinner, you can take Peter upstairs and give him a bath." Peter smiled at Emil's words and started up the stairs. "Is there a rubber ducky mama?" He asked with an excited voice. "Joo there is."

Emil looked at Lukas who was staring at Berwald and Matthias who were still going at it. "Lukas, go talk to Ariana and see if she'll come back down. I think she is the only one who can calm the idiot down." Lukas smirked at his words and nodded before going up the stairs. When he reached the landing he heard Tino and Peter coming from a bathroom with its door cracked down the hall and he turned and looked the other way smelling Ariana's scent coming from a closed door at the end of the hall. He made his way down to it with his feet making boards creak a bit and was about to reach for the doorknob to go in like he would back at the pack's house but stopped knowing that it would be unwelcome. He rapped his knuckles on the door a few times.

Ariana after she stormed up to her room sat on her bed brooding. How dare he make such a suggestion? However she felt a tugging of sorts in her chest at the thought of being mad at Matthias and Lukas. "Is this the Mate Bond?" She thought out loud but soon stopped hearing snarls and the start of a fight go on downstairs. She raised and eyebrow but remembered what Tino had told her about fights between the Alpha and Beta. "Morons." Going over to her desk she toned out the fight, having been around wild wolf packs out west for that summer biology trip she took her last year of high school she had learned to ignore the fights. She had just sat down at her laptop and just turned it on when she heard a knock at the door. From the scent it was Lukas. Sighing she got up and sent over to the door.

Lukas blinked when the door was opened a crack and a deep violet eye looked back at him. "Yes?" Ariana asked with some annoyance still in her voice. "Can we talk?" Lukas asked as she looked at him for a moment. Sighing she opened the door all the way to let him in and shut it after he stepped over the threshold. Looking around her bedroom he took in her scent and let out an inaudible moan before noticing all the wolf artwork on her walls.

Ariana walked past him and sat down on her bed and looked at the Norwegian wolf in front of her and patted the bed beside her. "So what did you come up here for Lukas?" She asked as their eyes locked at the feeling in her chest intensified causing her heart to race. Lukas sat down an noticed the change in her scent and before he could help it nuzzled his nose to her throat and inhaled. Quickly realizing what he was doing he pulled back and looked at her flushed face. "Lukas, what is it that I'm feeling?" She asked him. "It's the Mate Bond, some take time to form in the other wolf, others appear right away. I think because we are mates but also because we are mates to the Alpha." At the mentioning of the Alpha Ariana snarled at bit and got up. "That idiot who wants to breed me without my consent?"

Lukas sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah that idiot, because he is Alpha I can't mate you first." Ariana spun on her heel and looked at him. "Ok, I believe in the whole Mate Bond, but before you and Mr. I Need To Have My Balls Cut Off downstairs try and mate me this winter please get to know me first? So no more talking about any impending monkey business for the time being ok?" At that he nodded and soon quiet filled the air and crickets were soon heard. "Either they killed each other or dinner is ready." Ariana chuckled. At a muffled cry of "Food!" From the Dane Lukas sighed. "I think it would be dinner. Look Ariana, try not to look into Matthias's behavior as if he were a man. Out of all of us, he has been a werewolf the longest and tends to act more on his instincts."

As soon as Lukas said those words Ariana's eyes went wide as she remembered the wolf pack she had studied. "Thanks Lukas, I think I get it now." Sighing she went to the door and opened it and spied a half dressed Peter bolting down the stairs laughing while her cousin fussed after him with a shirt in his hand. She then chuckled and turned to the Norwegian wolf and smiled at his confused look. "To clarify what I said Lukas, I spent a summer out west near Yellowstone and studied a local wolf pack there for biology class. A lot of things I observed there are matching up to what Matthias is doing." At her words he nodded as they made their way down the stairs.

The smell of roasted ribs met their noses as they entered the dining room. All of the pack had been seated and Ariana chose a seat next to Matthias after Lukas pulled it out for her. "So what did you two talk about?" Matthias asked taking a big bite out of a rib. Sighing Ariana looked at him earning a big grin in the process. "A few things, I accept this whole Mate Bond thing, however I'm still new to everything so please let me adjust and get to know me Mr. Horny before you try taking me like a bitch in heat." At her words the chatter at the table stopped and all eyes looked at the Alpha to see is reaction.

With a big shit eating grin he replied, "Fair enough doll face." At that he got kicked in the shin by Ariana and smacked in the back of the head by Lukas. "Idiot." The Norwegian wolf muttered. Berwald shook his head at the groan of pain Matthias made as the others went back to eating. After a few minutes of eating the silence was broken again. "Joo, how come it took so long for you guys to notice I was gone?" Tino inquired between bites of mashed potatoes. "Well you order so much pizza the smell of unknown humans in our house has kind of desensitized us a bit and caught us off guard." Emil deadpanned at the Finn. This caused Tino to shrink down into his seat.

Berwald glared at the Icelandic wolf who just shrugged. "Lets not talk about that, change of subject here. Tomorrow the county fair opens and I was hoping everyone would come out and see me in the rodeo tomorrow." Ariana cheerfully smiled getting herself another helping of green beans. "Really? Been quite a long time since I've been to anything like that." Matthias chuckled setting the cleaned rib bone down on his plate. "Yeah because the last time you went to something like that you almost fell out of a Ferris Wheel." Lukas quipped at the Dane. "Well I was drunk Norge!" Matthias whined looking at his primary mate. "Not my fault you were drunk idiot."

After dinner was done Tino and Berwald volunteered to do dishes as Ariana made her way up the stairs to her bedroom after checking on her animals in their pens, by then it was getting late and Emil and Kaoru had already retired and Peter had been put to bed by the Swede before he did dish duty. She opened her bedroom door and stopped dead in her tracks. There on her king size bed laying on her hand woven wolf blanket was Matthias. He was wearing a pair of loose fitting sleep pants without a shirt. "Hey doll face." He muttered as she just looked at him. "Why are you here? I set up a room for you and Lukas down the hall."

Matthias patted the bed next to him. "I know that, however since you are our secondary mate Lukas and I will sleep here with you so we can get acquainted with each other's scents. This is the first part in getting to know you better." When he finished Ariana wanted to yell at him that wasn't the way to get to know someone but then remembered that he was more wolf than human and to a wolf, scent was everything. "Ok. Just don't try anything alright?" At that he nodded. Ariana went over to her dresser and got out a night shirt and a pair of sleep shorts and put them on. Since he had already seen her naked, modesty didn't count.

Lukas soon same in after his shower in her bathroom and saw Ariana laying down on the bed next to the Dane who soon pulled her to him with her back to his chest and buried his nose in her neck to inhale her scent. At first she stiffened but relaxed when she noticed the only thing he was doing was smelling her. She looked up at him as he put the towel that was around his bare shoulders in the hamper and walk over to the bed with his sleep pants hanging low on his hips and then climb next to her and cuddle close and begin smelling her hair. It felt strange but right as she took a deep breath and soon found herself taking in their scents as well as all three drifted off.

The next morning was a flurry of activity as Ariana woke up early and managed to disentangle herself from her bed buddies. It was the day of the fair and rodeo and she had to get her horse to the fair grounds. After she was dressed she noticed Lukas beginning to stir and he soon sat up and looked at her going to the door. "I'll be back Lukas, I have to take my horse Mr. Buttons to the fair grounds for tonight." With that he nodded and started to get dressed himself. As Ariana made her way to the barn one of her roosters crowed and chuckled knowing it was going to wake up everyone in the house. When she got to the barn she saw Mr. Buttons a brown stallion chomping on his oats. "Ok boy, ready to win again this year?" She asked going up to him. She was startled as he reared up with a whinny and looked at her with wild eyes. "Whoa!" She shouted grabbing his reigns and bringing his face down to hers. "What's wrong Mr. Buttons? Its me." She cooed rubbing under his chin and petting his forehead. Mr. Buttons snorted a few times before he calmed down at her soothing touch and allowed her to pet him some more before she mounted him. With a trot he came out of the barn and she got him to gallop around the house a bit before setting him out on the road to the fair grounds.

When they made it to the grounds she saw a few of the hands getting barrels set up and one of them came up to the pair. "Hello Ari! You here to win the barrel racing contest again?" He asked. After dismounting and letting her horse be taken off to be watered Ariana turned to the youth. "Don't know. I guess I'll see tonight." After that she walked off into the fair seeing things almost set up that would be finished by that night. After buying some fudge from a local vendor she started walking back to her place that was several miles away.

By the time she got back everyone was up as she spied Peter chasing her chickens in his human form laughing up a storm. Chuckling she went up to the pen. "Catch any yet runt?" This caused Peter to stop and look at her with bright eyes and comical bushy eyebrows. "Not yet." He said coming up to her. "Here you go runt." She said handing him the candy she had gotten at the fair. "Yay! Thanks!" Peter shouted gobbling it up. She turned and smirked, knowing full well her cousin would have his hands full when all that sugar hit Peter's system and made her way back to the house for a shower and some breakfast. Upon entering the house she felt arms wrap around her and a nose bury itself into her hair. "Morning doll face, you left before I woke up." Matthias purred before she set an elbow to his ribs causing him to release her. "Not my fault you slept in." She stated walking towards the kitchen as the Dane hobbled after her.

Lukas was setting at the table with the local paper in his hands and a cup of coffee steaming on the table. "Where is everyone?" Ariana asked sitting down at the table and pouring herself a cup of coffee. Lukas set the paper down and took a sip before answering. "Emil and Kaoru took one of the cars into town to send some letters off for Eduard to make you some new documents, also they left to get some alone time too. Tino showed Berwald those scratches on the window and they are off in the swamp to try and find whatever that thing was that you saw."

Matthias sat down and growled a bit. "I sniffed it too, I don't like what I smelled. Demonic in nature." At that Ariana looked at the marks and shivered a bit before warm arms enveloped her again. "Don't worry doll face, I'll protect you." Matthias purred giving the back of her neck a slight lick before inhaling her scent. She was about to smack him but the look Lukas gave her told her not to so she let him hold her for a bit. When he released her a smile spread over his face.

Night time came too quickly and soon the whole pack were pulling up to the fair grounds. Tino was showing an almost child like excitement as he and Peter ran for the ticket booth before Berwald could call them back. "Why did Berwald get the 'special' mate?" Emil muttered as Kaoru held him close chuckling seeing the big Swede wrestle with his 'wife' and 'child'. Matthias was just as bad holding Lukas with one arm and Ariana with the other. "Oh look Norge, Ari they have a Tunnel of Love, oh look a cotton candy booth!" At his constant prattling Lukas was about to deck him but Ariana put her hand on his fist which calmed the Norwegian wolf down. "Awww look, they even have a corn dog stand!"

After the tickets were paid for and wristbands were put on the group separated. Emil and Kaoru went off towards the arts and crafts booths while Berwald and Tino took Peter to the kiddy rides, that left Ariana with Matthias and Lukas. "Well the rodeo will start in about an hour, do you two want to walk around and ride some of the rides?" At her question Matthias's eyes lit up and both she and Lukas were grabbed by their arms and rushed to the Ferris Wheel. "Slow down idiot!" Lukas shouted as they neared the big wheel which made Ariana tremble a little. Her scent of fear was caught by the males noses and they looked at her. "Sorry, I'm just afraid of heights." At the admission she blushed.

Matthias pulled her close. "Don't worry doll face, we won't let anything happen to you." At that they went to the ride's loading area and soon were sitting in a seat. Ariana sitting between Matthias and Lukas as the ride took them up high. She became a bit scared as they stopped at the top to let more riders on and she grabbed both of her mates hands. Lukas seeing her distress put her hand up to his mouth and kissed her palm. "Don't worry, we're here." He said softly as Matthias leaned closer to her and kissed her cheek. "Norge is right, we won't let anything happen."

Ariana blushed when his lips brushed her skin and the scent of her budding arousal caused the Alpha to growl seductively in his throat. He brought his lips to her shoulder and nipped causing a slight squeak to escape her mouth. Lukas took the palm he was kissing and placed feather light kisses on the soft skin of her forearm earning a moan from her. She blushed even more when their aroused scents met her nose. Fortunately the ride came to a stop and the attendant cleared his throat causing Ariana to snap out of her aroused state. She blushed a crimson color before bolting from the ride leaving both males starting after her.

Matthias sighed seeing her run off into the crowd. "I think we went to far to fast Norge." At that he was swatted behind his head making him yelp. "What gave you the first clue idiot?" He angrily spat moving to follow their startled mate who had stopped by the livestock barns. "Sorry Norge, you know I was just following my instincts." Matthias whined as they soon caught up with Ariana who had regained her composure. "Sorry for bolting like that, I just got scared." She sadly said holding her head down. "Its ok, I shouldn't have pushed you too much." Matthias apologized as Lukas nodded. However their conversation was cut short as a bull who was being shown to potential buyers got loose smelling wolf nearby and looked right at the Dane, who underneath his black coat was wearing bright red pants and a shirt.

Ariana and Lukas jumped aside as the bull came running at them, however Matthias knowing it was after him ran towards the rodeo arena and entered it with the bull right on his heels. "Come on you piece of steak! Come and get me!" He laughed as the bull snorted and kept charging him. The Dane made his way to the fence and climbed out of the way just in time before the bull rammed the fence. He jumped down on its back and soon was riding around on the back of the bull as it began to buck. "Yee Haw!" He yelled as the animal tried to shake him. The bull soon tired out but gave one last good back that sent the Dane flying over the fence into the pig pen. Ariana and Lukas made their way over to him as he was getting out and looked more like a mud wrestler than anything.

"Are you ok?" Ariana asked as he took off his coat as handlers came and got the bull. "I'm fine, not the dumbest thing I've done." He smiled as Lukas rolled his eyes. "That's the truth." The Norwegian muttered as one of the hands came over to check on him. "I'm fine, just need hosed down." Matthias stated as they headed to where they washed the horses. After a quick hose down a sopping wet Dane sat down at one of the eating booths and started munching on a corndog when Berwald and Tino came up to them holding a basket of curly fries as Peter munched on some cotton candy. One look at the Alpha from the Beta caused him to shake his head not even wanting to know what happened. An announcement was soon heard, "Attention fair goers, the rodeo will start in a few moments. All participants to your stalls." At that Ariana got up. "See you boys in the stands!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(AN: More of Matthias being a horny male in this chapter, you have been warned. Not a lemon since FF here doesn't allow it, I will post the Full Monty on my DA page when the time comes. Also, I know bulls are color blind so I only used the red pants as a comedic relief in the last chapter. Enjoy!))

The pack except for Ariana relocated to the stands while Matthias was still drying off from his bout with the bull. A few children sat in front of them as other patrons started to fill the stands around them. "Mommy, what smells like wet dog?" A child asked making the Dane snicker a bit before he got an elbow to the ribs from Lukas. "Behave." Was all the Norwegian wolf said as the stands finished filling up. "Ok everybody, welcome to the rodeo night of the fair! Out here we have the barrels set up for barrel racing and next we will have the calf roping contest. Lets see if any of our challengers can beat our reigning champion 5 years running, Ariana Vainamoinen!" At the announcers fanfare the crowed erupted into applause as Ariana came out on her horse Mr. Buttons.

Ariana smiled hearing the crowd and spied the pack cheering her on from the stands, well Lukas was clapping in a reserved posture, as well as Emil and Kaoru. Berwald nodded at her and gave a clap or two, Matthias, Tino, and Peter were cheering the loudest though. This made her chuckle as she got Mr. Buttons ready to do the barrel racing part of the night. After the crowd quieted down she got ready. At the sound of the whistle she got Mr. Buttons galloping around the barrels as a swift pace. The smells of the crowd and the adrenaline pumping in her blood made Ariana's eyes glow a bit as she rounded the next set of barrels. Mr. Buttons sensed the change and smelled wolf making him whinny a bit and gallop harder.

At the end of the run she pulled him to a stop and looked at her time and was astonished, it was the best time she ever had. "Thanks Mr. Buttons, couldn't have done it without you." She smiled petting his mane and making him snort some. "There you have it folks! A new record! Lets hear it for Ariana and Mr. Buttons!" The announcer blurted over the PA system. At that Ariana got her horse back to the stalls to wait for the calf roping contest. In the back she dismounted and got some water for her horse when she was approached by one of the town's thugs, Billy Brown. "Well if it isn't Ari and Mr. Buttons." Billy snorted smelling of tobacco and smoke. "Hey Billy, what do you want?" Ariana asked with a dull sound to her voice.

Billy looked insulted that she didn't respond to his so called swagger. "I'm here to ask you to the Pumpkin Dance later this week, every girl in town is wanting me to take her but I only have eyes for you." He smiled showing some missing teeth and bad oral hygiene. "Sorry Billy, my cousin is in town with his friends and I can't go. Remember, I don't see you that way." She stated holding her ground. The wolf inside of her was telling her to tear the jerk apart. Billy's hurt soon turned into rage as he charged her. He never got a chance to lay an hand on her because a strong hand had come down on his shoulder and grabbed a fistful of flannel shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Matthias growled at the youth. Billy turned around and could have swore he saw the large man's eyes glowing. Ariana rolled her eyes and went up to the Dane who still had Billy in a grip. "Put him down Matthias, he isn't worth anything." She stated placing her hand on his arm and while Billy wasn't looking at her, she bared her throat to the Alpha. At this Matthias sighed and set the human down who quickly apologized to them both and scampered off. Ariana looked at his eyes and smiled. "Thanks." She said baring her throat again showing him her submission.

Matthias growled seductively and pulled her to him which surprised Ariana as she placed nips and licks on the skin of her bared flesh inhaling her scent to make sure the other male didn't mar her with his stench. "Matthias." She groaned as his hips ground into hers and she could feel a prominent bulge brushing her hip. "I can't wait to get you back to our territory and mate you in my bed." He hissed seductively into her ear before nipping it. After that he let her go and she looked at him. "Why did you come back here Matthias?" She asked grabbing her horses reigns to get ready for the next event.

"I came back here to congratulate you on a job well done, also I told Lukas I would go get some snacks." He chuckled sheepishly thinking on the beating that awaited him back in the stands since he was taking too long. Ariana shook her head at his pathetic look, Alpha or not he was henpecked. "Just tell Lukas you saw me in distress and came to my rescue like a knight in shining armor. I'll back you up." She smiled at the look of elation that washed over his face. "Thanks!" With that he gave her a quick hug and scampered off to the snack bar leaving her chuckling at the sight.

Soon the next event was starting and she mounted Mr. Buttons again and was handed a lasso by one of the hands. She trotted out into the arena at the announcers instructions and spied the pack again in the stands with Matthias munching on a hotdog and Lukas giving her a questioning look. She made eye contact with the Norwegian wolf and nodded at him which after a moment received a nod back from him confirming the Dane's story to him. Ariana then set her sights on a bucking calf who was running around the ring and at the sound of the horn she got Mr. Buttons galloping after it while she got the lasso going. She quickly roped the calf and jumped off the horse and tied it up at the cheer of the crowd. Looking down she saw the look of fear in the eyes of the calf and wanted to sink her fangs into it's neck and feast away. She shook the feeling and stood up to the cheers.

After the rodeo was over she made her way into the stands to sit with her pack after having one of the hands she knew drive Mr. Buttons back to her barn. As soon as she sit down next to Lukas she saw him lean over to smell her and growled slightly smelling a faint trace of Billy from before. "I told you Norge, saw him trying to go at her and stepped in to save her." Matthias stated as Tino turned around. "Joo, are you ok?" He asked as she grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Yeah, I'm fine. Billy has been after me for some time now for me to date him." She muttered hearing low growls from Lukas and Matthias. "Turned him down every single time. Shoot a henpecked roster has more swagger than he does."

Berwald smirked before fixing his glassed. "So Matt'as h's more swagg'r th'n he d'es?" He asked as Tino burst out laughing at the look that crossed the Alpha's face. Even Lukas had to bite back a laugh. When the Alpha came to his senses he tossed a turkey leg at the Beta. "Hey! Keep it up S've." He muttered not wanting to get into a fight here around people. Peter wasn't paying attention to anything as he watched the rodeo clowns try and wrangle a bull. Emil shook his head at the group as Kaoru chuckled when he got a text. Pulling his phone out her looked at it.

"Good news, Eduard is fixing to board a flight here to deliver the new documents. Bad news, this territories Alpha Alfred is in the vicinity and will be meeting him to come here. Seems Eduard contacted him." At that Matthias's mood tanked and the pack decided to get him back to the house before he blew their cover on what they were. As they were driving back Matthias was placed in the back seat between Ariana and Lukas who used their scents to try and calm the raging Alpha while Berwald drove with Tino in the passenger seat and Emil and Kaoru followed in their car with a passed out Peter in the back seat.

Once they got to the house Matthias went in first and sat on the couch with a beer from the fridge just brooding as the others made their way in. Ariana started to go in to comfort the Dane but Lukas held her arm and told her it was best to let it pass because he might snap and take it out on her. Berwald sighed and took off his clothes and glasses and shifted. He knew how to knock the Alpha out of his funk and jumped him from behind with a snarl. Soon the sound of a wolf fight was heard throughout the house as they fought in the living room. Ariana rolled her eyes at the growls and snarls and went upstairs to get a shower while Lukas went to go brew some coffee. Emil sat down on the sofa out of the way of the fight to text Eduard back and tell him that they would be waiting for him at the house and sent him Ariana's address. He also got a text from Alfred telling him that he and Matthew would be picking the Estonian up from the airport.

Kaoru soon came down from upstairs after putting Peter to sleep and saw Emil on the sofa ignoring the flight as Tino looked on hoping that Berwald wouldn't get hurt. "Joo, be careful Ber!" The Asian wolf sat down next to his mate and pulled Emil's feet into his lap and started rubbing the bottom of them making the Icelandic wolf sigh in content. "How much longer to you think those two will go at it?" Kaoru asked and Emil opened a purple eye and looked at his mate. "I don't know, Matthias was pretty ticked off that he would have to deal with the American Alpha. At least he isn't as bad as Sadik or Ludwig." Kaoru nodded at his mate's response and leaned in to kiss him. Lukas clearing his throat from the kitchen stopped that. Emil gave the Norwegian a look and grabbed Kaoru's face and kissed him in defiance.

Upstairs Ariana was taking a nice long hot shower. The sound of the water was muffling the sounds of Matthias and Berwald's fight downstairs however she still heard it. She lathered up her hands with her favorite unscented soap and washed herself and then lathered her legs and sex real good and shaved. She didn't like the real perfume soaked soaps that were at the local stores and now that her nose was more keen it made her sneeze. After her shower she stepped out of the bathroom wearing a knee high button up cotton shirt that she had gotten out of the men's section of the store but loved to sleep in it because it was so comfortable.

As the fight started to die down some she turned and saw Lukas come through the door with a tired look on his face and head to the bathroom. She smiled and got into the bed and made herself comfortable as the shower turned on. She started to doze a bit when the fight stopped and soon two pairs of heavy thumps came up the stairs. One went off in one direction and the other came towards her door. Matthias, bloody and torn up came into the room and tossed his shredded clothes into the trash. Ariana's eyes went wide at the bites and scratches all over his body as Lukas came out of the bathroom. "Idiot, why did you let Berwald beat you up so bad?" Lukas scolded going over to his bag and getting out the first aid kit to sew up some of his wounds so he wouldn't bleed all over the bed.

"Sorry Norge, Berwald just jumped me before I could react. I think he got back at me for our fight a few weeks ago." He chuckled as he was patched up. A soft knock to the door had Tino poking his head in. "Joo, when you're done Lukas can I use the first aid kit? Berwald is a bit beat up." At that Lukas closed the kit having patched the Dane up and tossed it to the Finn. "I'll get it in the morning Tino." Lukas muttered to the nodding Finn before he closed the door to treat his mate down the hall. Ariana who was silent through the whole exchange looked at the patched up Dane with a look of concern on her eyes.

Seeing her look Lukas shook his head. "Don't worry, he's been beat up more than this." At Lukas's words Matthias grinned like his old self again. "Yeah, took a shot to the head last year. Only kept me down for a few days." With that he grinned as Lukas swatted him. Ariana's eyes went wide. "A head shot and you walked away?" She asked as Lukas got into the bed next to her and dimmed the bedside light. "Yeah, with only mild brain damage." Lukas muttered making Ariana snicker some as Matthias got into the bed on the other side. "Yeah, I was out of it for a few days but I lived." He yawned as Lukas finally extinguished the light and all of them drifted off into sleep.

Tino soon finished patching Berwald up and put the first aid kit away and slowly climbed into the bed. Since Peter had taken the room that was unused by Lukas and Matthias the couple finally had some alone time. The big Swede pulled the little Finn closer and kissed him deeply. "Th'nks fer patchin me up." Berwald murmured nipping the Finn on the throat causing him to gasp loudly, the scent of his arousal filling the room. "Oh Ber." Tino gasped as they kissed. Berwald pulled him on top of his chest and started kissing him deeply as he ground his arousal into the Finn's hips. "I w'nt ya." He whispered into the Tino's ear causing the Finn to blush a deep crimson. "Joo, so do I." They slowly took each others clothes off and soon they both were naked as Tino grabbed the lube. They quietly made love so not to wake anybody else up. After they were done Tino, exhausted was spooned to the big Swede's chest as they drifted off to sleep.

Pleasure! That was the only thing Ariana felt in her dreamless haze. Pure intense pleasure. She moaned as she slowly came to from her sleep. The smell of arousal was intense in her mind that it effected hers as well. She threw her head back as the pleasure became intense as her bedroom ceiling came into focus as she finally woke up. That was when she realized that the pleasure she was feeling were coming from the two males she shared her bed with. Her night shirt had been unbuttoned all the way leaving her bare with her breasts heaving with every breath exposed as a certain Norwegian wolf suckled her nipples. As another wave of pleasure shot though her she looked down and saw the messy blonde hair of the Dane at the apex of her thighs as his tounge lapped at her wet sex while his nose inhaled her scent.

Ariana moaned loudly as the pleasure soon sent her over the edge as Matthias lapped her juices up greedily. When she caught her breath she blushed and looked up at both of them. "What? Why?" she mumbled as the sun shined through the window. "This is your morning wake up call." Matthias chuckled as he peeled off his bandages showing only slight scratches from the once nasty wounds from the night before. Lukas just rolled his eyes and got out of bed to go to the shower to get rid of his raging hard on. He knew Ariana wasn't ready for a full mating and hoped the idiot Dane didn't press the issue.

Once Lukas was in the shower Matthias slowly kissed up Ariana's stomach and placed his lips on hers and kissed her while he pressed her into the mattress, his boxers doing little to hide his erection. "You smelled so good. With that other Alpha coming here today Ariana, Lukas and I wanted to get our scents on you so he wont get any ideas." Matthias stated rubbing his still clothed erection over her moist folds making them both moan. "You're not ready for me to take you just yet doll face." He whispered kissing her throat before getting up to follow Lukas into the shower. Ariana blushed and came out of her stupor when she heard the moans coming from Lukas behind the bathroom door. Something told her today was going to be one heck of a headache.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(AN: Hope everyone liked the bit of citrus in the last chappie.)

Ariana groaned as she chopped more firewood, her prediction of the day being a headache came true. When she had went downstairs leaving Matthias and Lukas to their little fun in the bathroom she found Tino in her kitchen trying to cook and setting off the smoke detector as Berwald tried to put out the grease fire on the stove that he caused. The blaring alarm having woken up Emil and Kaoru who in turned snapped at the Finn making him and Peter cry causing Berwald to drop the fire extinguisher to growl at his pack mates for making his son and mate cry and having the foam spray everywhere. That was just breakfast, when Matthias and Lukas came down things got even worse when the Dane poked fun at the crying Finn making him wail even louder causing Berwald to snap and another fight ensue. Lukas wasn't much help either scolding the crying Finn that he knew he wasn't allowed into the kitchen while Emil and Kaoru tried to break up the nasty fight between their Alpha and Beta. Seeing all this Ariana groaned and walked outside to do some chores grabbing and apple from her tree outside.

After setting the axe down Ariana started stacking wood up when she saw a car pull up into the driveway and went to go see who it was. As she got closer she smelled two distinctive wolves coming from the car which made her hair stand on end. She backed up a bit seeing the two men exit the car. "Hello, can I help you?" She asked getting their attention. Eduard smiled recognizing her from the photos he had of her. "You must be Ariana, I'm Eduard. This is Alfred, the Alpha of the North American pack." The Estonian stated coming into the gate with a folder under his arm. "Hi ya babe! Nice to meet you." Alfred shouted with an obnoxious laugh grabbing her in a massive hug making her let out a loud squeak of surprise. Bad move, he didn't pick up the scent that was on her from Matthias since she sweated it off chopping wood. With a loud snarl said Alpha launched himself from the porch having heard the squeak from Ariana and seen Alfred pulling his mate into the hug shifting as he went.

Lukas came out into the yard hearing the commotion and saw Ariana backing up with Eduard next to her as their Alpha tore into Alfred in an all out fight with teeth snapping and fur ripping. "What the hell is going on out here?" The Norwegian wolf asked, more towards Eduard than Ariana. "I don't know Lukas, Ariana was greeting us and the only thing Alfred did was pull her into a hug making her yelp." At that explanation Eduard expected Lukas who was the most level headed of the Nordic pack to yell at Matthias to stop, however he was shocked even more as the Norwegian wolf launched himself off the porch and shifted as well to join the fray of attacking Alfred with a nasty snarl.

Ariana looked at the Estonian and sighed. "I don't know what to do, I don't want Alfred killed." She stated as the North American Alpha yelped loudly as Lukas sank his fangs into his back leg. "Quickly shift and see if you can get them to calm down while I get that hose over there and try and get their attention." Eduard quickly stated as she nodded not even bothering to strip first. Eduard ran and got the hose hearing the sound of the nasty fight going on behind him and the sound of ripping clothes as Ariana shifted.

The she wolf got close to the fight and was surprised to not hear any conversation going on between her pack mates. _'Matthias! Lukas! STOP!'_ She shouted in their minds and rand around the edges of the brawl nipping at their flanks trying to get their attention. Soon she felt a gush of cold water being shot at her and the others making the fight stop. Alfred who was barely able to stand limped away with a whimper as Matthias turned his anger towards Eduard who had the hose in his hand aiming it at him. The wolf was about to launch himself at the Estonian when Ariana came in front of him and licked his muzzle getting his attention. _'Matthias, Lukas, please calm down you two.'_ She stated expecting to hear a response back. What shocked her was Matthias who was still lost to his wolf growled at her before mounting her from behind forcing her to the ground. He didn't mate her but sank his fangs into the scruff of her neck and growled low. He wanted her submission which she gave by baring her throat to him and whimpering slightly.

After a few tense moments Matthias got off of her and started shifting back with a disgruntled Lukas following. Soon all three were standing there nude. "Dude! What the hell was that for?" Alfred shouted limping over tailing quite a bit of blood behind him. He was naked as well but covered in deep bites and had several torn pieces of skin on him as well all which were bleeding badly. Matthias gave him a cold look before growling low and walking off. Lukas however took a deep breath and addressed the group. "I think we better all go in and get you stitched up Alfred. Sorry about that." He sighed in a board expression. "Whatever dude." Alfred muttered as they all went inside. Eduard who was the last to go in looked at the retreating form of the Dane to Alfred's bloody form going into the house and was deep in thought as he finally stepped into the house.

"So that was what all that commotion was about." Emil's board expression echoed in the room as Lukas got to work patching up the North American Alpha. Berwald sat on the couch next to Ariana as the American hissed a bit as Lukas dabbed a alcohol soaked cotton ball on a torn piece of skin. "Yeah, I don't know what set him off. Dude is sure touchy." Alfred chuckled before hissing again. "You know how he is." Lukas muttered grabbing a needle and thread. Ariana sighed and turned to the Estonian. "So you have some new documents for me?" She asked breaking Eduard out of his thoughts. "Yes I do. Here they are." He stated handing her the folder which had her new Passport and other items. "Wow, you're good." She state looking them over. Like Tino's she had a generic surname. "I would advise you Ariana to use your real Passport and go outside the United States and "disappear" that way you can assume the new identity flawlessly." Eduard suggested.

Ariana nodded before grabbing a big shirt her cousin brought her. Tino soon sat down and looked at Lukas patching up Alfred. "Joo I heard that fight." He stated as Eduard looked at him. "Do you know why Matthias was set off like that? I know he's always a bit touchy when other wolves come around but that was taken on a whole new level then what I have seen in the past." The Estonian asked as Lukas put away the medical supplies. "That's what I'd like to know. Dude has some serious anger issues." Alfred stated putting his slightly bent glasses back on his face.

"That's none of your damn business." Came the Dane's voice which soon had the sound of a slamming door following it. Moments later a glaring Alpha stalked into the room and sat next to Ariana and Berwald on the couch. Eduard noted that he chose not to sit next to his mate like he normally did. This raised a red flag in his head. It seemed that both Alpha and Beta were protecting the newest member of the pack. Why were they going thought all this trouble for one female?

Ariana sighed trying to break the mood so it wouldn't devolve into another fight. "Alfred, I have a question if you may." She asked looking at the blonde that sat across from her. "Shoot." He smiled which cause a low growl from Matthias. Ariana ignored it. "A few nights ago during the full moon here, Tino and I saw something in the tree line near the swamp. It felt so wrong, like my wolf was telling me a mix of stand your ground and run like hell." At this everyone listened in and the jovial look in Alfred's eyes quickly vanished as he looked at her. "Continue." He stated, his voice dead serious. "It had glowing eyes, right Tino?" She asked looking at her cousin who nodded. "Joo that thing was terrifying." He shivered. Ariana looked back at Alfred and continued. "I talked to a local who lives in town, Mr. Jenkins who runs the meat market. He says the county over from us, the farmers livestock has been getting attacked by something and they don't know what it is. The corpses have either been drained of blood or torn to shreds or both. People also reported that they would hear the bay of a wolves too."

At the end of her story Alfred closed his eyes and ten looked at her again. "Anything else?" He asked and she nodded getting up. "The next morning something left scratches on the kitchen window that looked like a bear had left them but there is no bear like that here." She stated showing Alfred and Eduard the scratches on the glass. "I'm not sure what may have did that." Alfred muttered looking at them and then turning to Matthias. "My best bet for you is to pack up and take everyone back to your territory. I'll get Matthew, Carlos, and Gilbert who is visiting Matthew out into the swamp and search the surrounding counties. Whatever this thing is we don't want it attacking anyone, from my pack or yours." At that Matthias nodded and turned to Ariana. "We'll be leaving within 24 hours. Pack what you can." He then turned back to Alfred. "Can you send us her things?" Which that Alfred nodded.

Ariana blinked, 24 hours until she was to leave? "Hold on Matthias. I have animals I need to find a home for and things to take care of…" She was quickly pushed against the wall by the Dane as he looked down into her violet orbs and growled low. "Don't question me in the presence of non pack members." He warned as she stared up at him in shock. Quickly the shock turned to anger and she kneed him in the stomach and stormed passed him ignoring the snarl that came from his mouth. She was mad and so was he. Going to the door Ariana tossed her shirt aside and shifted, she needed some time to cool off and ran for the woods not listening to the shouts at her from the Dane.

Matthias soon shifted and ran after her. Tino looked worried and turned to Lukas. "Should we go after them?" He asked as the Norwegian shook his head no. "Let them sort it out. Idiot should know better than to let his wolf take a hold of him like that." After that Lukas turned to Alfred who had gotten off his phone. "I'm going to head on and meet up with Matthew and the others. Tell Matthias I'll get everything done here and also let Ariana know I'll find good homes for her animals." At that Lukas nodded and saw the American leave. "I'll also take my leave, it was nice meeting you again Lukas." Eduard nodded and followed Alfred out the door, with Matthias in this kind of mood they knew it would be best for them to be gone by the time he got back.

Ariana darted though the woods as fast as her paws would take her. She knew this area like the back of her hand. _'Ariana! Slow down. I need to talk to you.'_ Matthias ordered her in her mind. She ignored him and tried to ditch the other wolf by doubling back. _'Ariana, please.'_ He tried again with no such luck. Knowing he wouldn't give up she thought up a plan and quickly gained a mile on him and shifted back then climbed the nearest tree and started jumping from branch to branch in the thick canopy and came to a stop at a large oak tree and sat down against the trunk on a thick branch that obscured her form from the ground and sighed slightly relaxing and looked up at the stars that were beginning to come out. Yawning she started to doze off.

Matthias stopped and put his nose to the ground. Her scent vanished at a tree. After a few minutes he concluded that she must have shifted back and went up to avoid him. _'Smart.' _He chuckled in his head and shifted as well. He soon climbed the tree as well and started looking around in the thick forest for his flightily mate to be. In the distance he made out her form in a large oak tree and smiled before climbing quietly from limb to limb until he was on branch below hers. Quietly he peaked onto her branch and saw she was fast asleep.

Ariana started to come out of her sleep feeling a warm body holding hers. Looking down she saw arms encircling her bare waist and felt a warm chest against her back. "Welcome back doll face." Matthias whispered into her ear nipping it. At that the sleep faded from her body and she sharply turned and faced him. "What the hell Matthias?" She asked glaring at the Dane who gave her a cheesy grin. Holding her and taking in her scent had calmed his wolf down. "Don't be like that doll face." He smiled hugging her close. Ariana was about to deck him in the ribs when she went stiff. The same feeling she got the night when she saw the creature in the tree line came over her and she clamped a hand over his mouth and pointed down.

Soon Matthias felt what she felt, danger and looked down as well. There coming from the underbrush was a shadowed form walking on two legs with glowing red eyes dragging a deer carcass. It was no doubt what Ariana and Tino saw that one night. From the form they got it looked like a cross between man and a wolf, it was hairy but had skin still showing and long vampire like fangs. However what made Matthias's blood run cold was the smell. Sulfur and death, this thing reeked of Hell Hound and Vampire. The creature ate the deer's meat after drinking it blood and tossed the scraps away before going back off into the woods.

After waiting a long time Matthias looked at a frightened Ariana and pulled her close. "What was that?" She asked seeking comfort in her Alpha and soon to be mate, her previous ire gone. "I'm not sure, but that thing reeked of Hell Hound and Vampire. Like some sick combination of the two." He stated stroking her hair and placing small kisses on her shoulders. "Are we going to be ok?" She asked kissing his chest shivering from fright. "We should, however I think it's best we get back to the house. At least that thing wasn't headed in it's direction. When we climb down we are going to shift and run as fast as we can towards it ok?" With that she nodded and started to climb down after him. Once they hit the ground they both shifted and sprinted off for the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(AN: Sorry this took so long, my BFF/Fiancé came to visit. I hope you like the bit of citrus in this chapter!)

Ariana followed Matthias as fast as she could as they darted under tree branches and jumped through bushes on their way back to the house. They had scented the smell of the creature they had encountered on the main route back and Matthias took off with an order to follow him for a roundabout way to get to the house.

'_Do you think there is more than one of those things?' _Ariana asked as she ducked under another log. _'I don't know. The area out here is saturated in the smell of whatever that thing was.'_ Matthias shot back at her as they emerged into her back hayfield and started for the house. _'All I know is Doll Face that tomorrow we'll all be headed back to our territory.'_ Matthias growled in her mind with a finality that told her that any objection would be met with punishment. _'Okay.'_ Was all she replied in a lackluster tone.

They soon made it to the back porch and shifted back. The Dane turned to his secondary mate and pulled her close, his instincts telling him she was sad and depressed. "Don't be sad." He whispered into her ear nipping it. "I just don't Matthias, this place is all I have left from my parents." Ariana sighed as tears welled up in her eyes. She was soon pulled closer as a soothing rumble left her Alpha's chest as he rubbed her back. "Don't worry, you can always come back here. Just until we find out what that thing is and deal with it. It's not safe here and I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." Matthias whispered into her ear again nipping it and smiling as he felt her start to relax in his arms, a sign that she was starting to warm up to him.

"Who would have thought you could be so sappy." Lukas chuckled coming onto the back porch seeing his mates there. "Oh you just had to go in ruin the moment Norge!" Matthias whined turning to his primary mate. This caused Ariana to chuckle seeing the feigned sour look on the Dane's face. "Whatever." Lukas mumbled sitting down on the bench near the door. "Aww." Matthias whined again herding Ariana over to the bench with him and making her sit down next to him as he sat next to Lukas. The Dane soon put his arms around both of his mates and hugged them close. "I can't wait until we get home. Fun sexy times." He grinned but soon yelped as Lukas nailed him with a fist to his head and Ariana elbowed him in the gut. "Pervert." She muttered going inside. "Agreed." Lukas replied following her. "Aww come on you two!" Matthias whined again as his limped after them.

Ariana started up the stairs when she saw her cousin in the living room crying as he was being consoled by Berwald and Peter. "Tino? What's wrong?" She asked concerned going up to the group. "That mean turkey of yours chased me again and almost pecked the life out of me." He whined as Berwald wiped his tears. Ariana sighed and looked at the Swede. "You have my permission to do whatever you want to the bird." she stated seeing Lukas go up the stairs giving them a glance but kept on moving and soon was followed by the limping Dane who didn't even acknowledge them.

"Th'nks. C'me on T'no." Berwald stated getting his sniffling mate up. "What do you want me to do papa?" Peter asked getting up too. "Pr'tect m'ma wh'le I t'ke c're of th't b'rd." He stated removing his clothes. Ariana nodded and started going up the stairs. "If you need me I'll be packing." She sighed as she saw her cousin's family follow a shifted Berwald out the door.

Upon entering her room she saw Lukas with several open suitcases on the bed already packing her things and Matthias on his phone with Alfred telling the American Alpha what they had seen in the woods. "Lukas?" Ariana asked seeing the Norwegian wolf look up at her as he closed the first full suitcase. "Figured I'd give you a hand. Emil and Kaoru have already taken a few suitcases and boxes of your things and ours to the airport. They will be flying back tonight and waiting for us when we get back." At that she looked around her room and noticed it was mostly bare. "I hope you didn't mind." Lukas stated softy coming up to hug her some as Matthias still talked on the phone, his voice getting at bit annoyed having to tell Alfred more than once of what they saw. Ariana nodded and smiled, at least they were making an effort to help her out and taking quite a few familiar items back with them to help ease the transition.

"Thank you Lukas." With that simple sentence she went over to her closet and started grabbing her clothes and packing them as well. After a few moments Matthias snapped his phone shut and sighed. "I don't know how he became the Alpha of this territory, too much of a moron!" The Dane groaned putting the device into his pocket and joining in with the packing. "Says the idiot." Lukas muttered not even batting an eye. Ariana couldn't help but chuckle at the hurt puppy look Matthias shot his primary mate. Their musings were soon interrupted by a loud commotion outside causing them to look out the window. There was a huge turkey being chased by a shifted Berwald followed by Tino and Peter who were also shifted as well.

"What the heck is he doing?" Matthias asked seeing Berwald close in on the bird. "Teaching the turkey a lesson for pecking Tino almost to death." Ariana flatly stated going back to packing leaving Matthias and Lukas to stare in awe as Berwald gracefully leapt into the air and pounced on the poor bird sinking his fangs into its feathers making it gobble loudly for the last time. Soon the limp bird was taken back in Berwald's fangs and placed in front of his mate and adopted son. Soon all three were feasting on it. Matthias snorted a bit muttering something about the Swede being lucky before going back to packing as well. Lukas just shook his head and followed suit.

After Ariana's room was bare, save for a bed and several boxes and suitcases packed and staged in the foyer the pack sat down at the table for their last meal in that house. Ariana had cooked the rest of the meat she had bought at the market and they started feasting. However Matthias being himself had to cause problems. He pulled his mates close and started to try and feed them which they didn't approve of.

"Aww come on Doll Face, just one little bite?" He whined trying to spoon some pulled pork into Ariana's mouth which she turned away. "I can feed myself thank you." She muttered eating her own food. "You will have to get used to me giving you food Doll Face, once you're carrying pups you won't be able to hunt." He stated looking at her eyes narrow. "That hasn't happened yet so buzz off." She growled a bit. The Dane was about to say something else when Lukas put a warning hand on his shoulder telling him to ease up on his pursuit. After a few minutes Ariana looked up surprised, she fully expected the Dane to push her more but found him eating calmly and giving her a smile with a nod. Who the heck put a shock collar on him?

Tino who was oblivious to the plight of his cousin only had eyes for his mate who saved him from that demon turkey from hell. "Joo, thanks Ber for saving me. Also thanks for sharing your kill with us." At the Finn's bright smile Berwald blushed some as Peter patted him on the back. "Good show papa." He stated sitting back down next to Tino. "It was nothing." He stated sheepishly eating his own food. Tino nodded and leaned in and kissed the Swede on his cheek making the slight blush turn bright red. "Aww look, Berwald is blushing redder than Rudolph's nose!" Matthias mocked laughing loudly ignoring the face palm's of Ariana and Lukas who got up from the table to avoid crossfire seeing Tino getting upset that he would mock anything Christmas. Shortly after a plate of mashed potatoes flew through the air and slammed right in the Dane's laughing face, courtesy of Berwald.

Ariana sighed going into the kitchen followed by Lukas as the dining room erupted into a massive food fight between the Alpha and Beta with Tino and Peter joining in. "I am not cleaning that mess up." She sighed putting her plate into the sink and washing it. "I agree, idiot can't seem to keep his mouth shut." Lukas groaned hearing a wet sounding splotch land outside the kitchen door followed by a roar of laughter from their Alpha. "I wonder why?" Ariana asked taking his plate and washing it too. "He's in conflict with his instincts. His wolf is wanting to mate you as soon as possible, especially after seeing that display from the American Alpha with you and your disobedience to his order. He could have just mated you forcefully when he made you submit, however his human side knows that you would have hated him for that. He's trying to balance the two and the result is what you see."

Ariana just blinked at Lukas's response and starting putting two and two together. "It's still your choice right now if you want to mate him or not Ariana. However winter is less than three months away and when you go into heat, you won't have a choice. If you refuse he will take you by force since he is the Alpha. He's trying the best that he can to ease you into the whole idea and doing it badly I might add." Lukas sighed seeing the look of fear crossing her eyes. "Let me tell you this though, at first when I became his mate when he turned me, I didn't like him I hated him. In fact I had a woman that I had proposed to back in my home village. However once he finally warmed me up to the idea and I allowed him to take me fully I knew it was the right choice." Taking her hands in his he looked into her worried eyes with his dark blue ones. "I will tell you he is a very gentle lover and very passionate. Plus you wont have just him, you will have me as well." With that he brushed his thumb lightly over her parted lips.

Ariana gasped a bit and blinked, some of the worry leaving her eyes. For several minutes she hugged his hand to her face as the sounds of the food fight continued which soon turned into growls and snarls as Alpha and Beta got into a fight. They heard Tino scoop Peter up and take him upstairs for a bath as the two continued to fight. "Thanks Lukas for explaining things to me." Ariana sighed giving him a peck on his cheek and walking out the door and past the chaos up to her room.

Lukas smiled a bit at the peck and soon leveled his eyes at the two fighting wolves and went over to them and yanked Matthias's ear making him yelp and back up quickly. "Enough you two, we have an early flight in the morning. Now clean this up while I get a shower." That said Lukas went up the stairs as Alpha and Beta shifted back and surveyed the damage. "I pick up broken stuff and you mop?" Matthias asked as he started picking up broken dishes and glasses. "S're."

Matthias was done before Lukas got out of the shower and trudged up the stairs as well and entered the bedroom and stretched out on the bed without putting any clothes on as the scratches he got from Berwald began to heal. Ariana had just penning a letter to Mr. Jenkins telling him she was needed in Finland to take care of family business and wouldn't be coming back very often and that all her animals were now his. She turned to the Dane who had his hands behind the pillow with his eyes closed and approached him. She had done some thinking.

Matthias opened one of his blue eyes seeing Ariana approach him in her pink housecoat and shut it again seeing her climb into the bed next to him thinking she was going to bed. However both eyes shot open when she climbed over him and straddled his hips and he looked up at her astonished as she leaned down. "Lukas and I talked a bit. While I'm still uncomfortable with the whole mate thing, I'm willing to explore a bit with you." She stated sealing her lips to his in a gentle kiss. After breaking it he smiled at her. "This is a start Doll Face." With that she laced his fingers through her hair and brought her down for a heated kiss filled with passion that made her moan a bit. Taking his chance he slipped his tongue into her mouth and started coaxing hers with it as his hips started to gently trust up into hers.

Ariana moaned more as she felt how hard he was with just a bit of kissing and wondered in the back of her mind how he would be their first night together. She felt him slowly stroke her back as he planted kisses on her face and neck before sealing her lips again and soon they traveled lower cupping her bottom through her housecoat and trusting a bit rougher against her. "So beautiful." He whispered in her ear before nipping it as his hands traveled back up her back and started parting her housecoat off her shoulders and pushing it down revealing her pert breasts to his gaze. Her loud gasp filled the room as he took one of her erect buds into his mouth and starting suckling as two fingers pinched the other. She moaned again as he sucked harder as he sat up in the bed and cradled her to his body as he worshipped her chest.

Lukas opened the door and stood amazed seeing Matthias suckling on their mate. He dropped the towel around his waist and made it over to the bed. Seeing how hard Matthias was and knowing Ariana wouldn't be able to help relieve their Alpha of his problem took him into his hand and stated to stroke the Dane. Matthias broke suction on a nipple and moaned loudly trusting into Lukas's hand. The Dane had so much pent up frustration of the last few days he didn't last long. Lukas smirked and went into the bathroom to clean his hand and returned seeing Ariana being spooned. As they were all drifting off into sleep they knew what a hectic day they would have in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

((AN: I hope everyone is liking the story so far. More Dane abuse here. Warning I took the citrus up a notch. Hard M rating!))

Morning came way too quick in Ariana's opinion. It just felt like she went to sleep and now the sun was up shining it's bright rays into her face while the whole house around her was in total chaos. Tino tried to make everyone breakfast and almost set the house on fire with cooking oil which made both Matthias and Lukas bolt upward with thick smoke filling the house. Ariana was jolted awake by the Dane picking her up bridal style and jumping out the window and landing in a haystack while he was still nude barely missing the pitchfork that was stuck in it. Lukas landed next to him and they quickly ran around the side of the house and saw Berwald opening windows and the door and start fanning smoke out them while Peter tried to calm Tino down who was in hysterics apologizing. After that Ariana groaned and smacked the Dane telling him to put her down, which he did and she sulked back upstairs for a few more hours of sleep.

When she finally woke up and got dressed in her last change of clothes she heard a big truck pull away from the house and knew it had to be the moving van taking her things to the airport. Sure enough as she came down the stairs the only things now in the foyer were the suitcases, all the boxes having been taken. She sadly looked around her childhood home and placed a hand on a bare wall. "Well this is goodbye old friend. Lot of memories here. You sheltered me well." Ariana smiled sadly as a tear ran down her face. She accepted that she had to move in with the pack and accepted that she was to be the mates of Matthias and Lukas, but was she ready? That was a big fat NO!

"You wont be gone forever." Lukas stated flatly watching her from the living room where he drank a cup of coffee. "This can be one of the pack's summer home. Besides I know the idiot and Alfred are on good terms and this area will remain in our control." Ariana snickered at bit at the insult that left Lukas's mouth about their Alpha. She saw him give her a little smile over the rim of his mug before he took another swig. Their little interlude didn't last long as Tino poked his head into the living room from the kitchen. "Joo, Berwald's finished your breakfast Ari, eat up." He smiled at her getting one in return.

"Where is Matthias? This place is too quiet." Ariana asked going into the kitchen seeing Berwald place a bowl of oatmeal down for Peter who had also slept in a bit after everyone's rude awakening a few hours prior. "The idiot went to discuss some things to Alfred about what you two saw in the woods, also he wanted to make sure your farm here is in good hands. So you don't need to give that letter to Mr. Jenkins." Lukas bluntly said coming in and washing the mug in the sink. This made Ariana blink. "When will he be back? Our flights leave in a few hours." Ariana asked as Berwald set a plate of pancakes down in front of her.

Lukas was about to answer when the sounds of paws on the back porch got his attention. Opening the door he let their Alpha in. Matthias quickly shifted back with a grin on his face. "Everything is taken care of." He grinned snatching a piece of bacon from Berwald who sat down with his breakfast causing the Beta to growl. Tino placed a hand on his shoulder instantly calming him down. Turning to Ariana Matthias grinned even wider. "Alfred has decided to run the place and keep all your animals here. Plus he and his pack will stay here until that threat is gone from the woods." At this Ariana sighed in relief. Her house was going to be taken care of as well as her animals.

After breakfast was done and the dishes put up everyone picked up their suitcases as the Dane came back down the stairs with his after putting some clothes on. "Ok everyone, lets go!" He stated with a shit eating grin on his face as he smacked both Lukas and Ariana on their backsides earning him double jabs to the stomach. "Keep that up and I'll sit next to my cousin on the flight back and stick Berwald next to you." Ariana muttered getting a hurt look from the Dane and a stink eye glare from the Swede. Lukas just rolled his eyes as the car was packed and everyone piled in.

The pack was soon at the airport after only an hour of annoyance with Matthias breaking out into song with Peter singing "Wheels on the bus go round and round" and Matthias trying to get Lukas who was driving to go along with it. The look he gave his mate would have peeled paint of a wall. Ariana who was sitting next to Tino tried her best not to crack up but failed miserably. This caused her to get a glare from Lukas as well but his was a bit softer to her than it was to the Dane who by that point was sporting a bloody nose for not taking said glare seriously.

At the check in gate Ariana used her own documents to board and remembered what Eduard told her about disappearing once she left the country and to start using the new ones he gave her. After they all made it through security surprised that Matthias wasn't arrested for growling at the security guard who randomly chose Lukas for further screening they were all sitting at the terminal waiting to board. Tino and Berwald had taken Peter to the bathroom and then to one of the airport gift shops for a few little souvenirs leaving Ariana with Matthias and Lukas.

"So what are we going to do when we get back?" Ariana asked watching a jet taxi on the runway. "First we meet up with Emil and Kaoru at the airport, then we head back to one of the houses, unpack and then see where things go from there." Lukas stated bluntly flipping a page of one of the magazines he had picked up from a coffee shop. "After we get settled Doll Face then we can proceed." Matthias smiled at her making her blush some then fidget. "Matthias, I don't think I'm ready yet." She sighed looking away from the Dane and back out to the runway. She gasped with her eyes going wide feeling him trail a hand up her leg. "Soon." Was all he said into her ear before nipping it.

Lukas saw how nervous she was getting and whacked the Dane in the back of the head. "Let her come to you idiot!" He snorted going back to his magazine like nothing ever happened. "Ouch Norge! That hurt." He whined trying to give the Norwegian wolf the puppy dog stare. It didn't work. "Quit acting like she's in heat idiot." Lukas whispered harshly to the Dane making him blink and rub the lump forming on the back of his head. "Ok." Was all he said getting up and heading to the coffee shop. "He's persistent." Ariana muttered watching his retreating form. "You don't know the half of it." Lukas sighed as he saw the ticket agents get ready for boarding.

After they all boarded and took their seats in first class, Tino, Berwald and Peter on one side and Lukas, Ariana, and Matthias on the other. Ariana looked out the widow next to Lukas as the plane took off headed for their home territory back in Scandinavia. They would be landing in Oslo, Norway and then would be taking a few cars up into the mountains so everyone could get settled. According to Matthias there was a cave system way up in the forests on a mountain that was going to be converted by Berwald into a rutting den when the time came and then into a birthing den. This made Ariana blush so red and squeak she had excuse herself to the lavatory. Lukas sighed, he had to go and bring that up mid flight. After whacking the Dane again in the back of the head Ariana came back and sat down. "Why do you keep doing that Matthias?" She asked seeing him raise a brow.

"Doing what?" He asked confused seeing Ariana get a bit angry. "Keep trying to get into my pants." She hissed glaring at him. "Oh, that? It's only natural, hell before you came into the picture I was having sexy fun times with Norge here almost every night." He smirked seeing Lukas fidget in his seat a bit. "So you are telling me you haven't expressed celibacy for a while?" She asked blinking. "Try a few hundred years, give or take." He smirked seeing Ariana just groan. "Hate to say it, but it's true. Remember what I said about instinct? It's better you start thinking more like a wolf and less like a human Ariana. Things will be much better." Lukas dead panned again as he saw the stewardess come to take their dinner orders. "Joo, he's right Ari." She herd Tino say as his plate of food was placed down in front of him.

For the rest of the flight things went smoothly and they soon were landing in Oslo. After going through customs they met up with Emil and Kaoru at the baggage claim. The look on their faces told them that something wasn't right. This got Matthias and Berwald scanning the crowd. When they finally got up to the pack Emil looked right at their Alpha. "Everyone knows about her. Eduard figured out what she is and now all the other packs know about her." Emil stated seeing the Dane pull Ariana closer as his possessive side kicked in. "That's not all. Sadik has been sniffing around out territory. His scent is still fresh near here." Kaoru stated looking around. Matthias let lose a low deadly growl before pulling Ariana along towards where the cars were parked outside. "Lukas, you are coming with us. Berwald get all the luggage and meet us back at the house." He stated keeping an arm around Ariana the whole time.

Once in the parking lot Matthias got Ariana in one of the cars and had Lukas sit next to her in the back seat as he drove out of the parking lot. "What's going on?" She asked seeing the dangerous look in the Alpha's eyes. "Sadik is the Alpha of the Ottoman pack and will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants. His pack is small but strong. I suspect he wants to take you and mate you when your first heat comes on. In that small window any Alpha can claim you." Matthias growled out as they pulled into a driveway of a large house. Once parked Matthias got out of the car and shifted and started sniffing the ground. It had been several years since the pack had used this house and all of their scents were gone. Not finding any trace of the Turk he looked back at the car and gave Lukas a look to let Ariana out.

Once inside the house Matthias searched all the rooms with his nose and found no trace there either of the Turk or his pack and soon shifted back. He looked at Ariana with a stern face. "Until we drive that Turk and his pack from out territory you are not to go out alone anywhere and are to stay put in the house. Understood?" Matthias asked as she nodded. He never was this stern before. Lukas who had been silent looked to the door hearing a car pull up and the familiar sounds of the pack get out. "I agree with the idiot." Lukas stated as he went out to help the others pull in bags.

After that first tense day Ariana started to go stir crazy being cooped up in the house. Plus the Dane's advances had started to pick up now that Sadik was on the prowl. Just the previous night Ariana was reading on the bed in the master bedroom while Lukas was out with Emil getting groceries when Matthias came into the bedroom and walked right over to her dropping all of his clothes in the process. She didn't notice him until the bed dipped right next to her. Turning she saw him crawl on the bed towards her. "Matthias what are you..?" She never got to finish before the book was ripped out of her hand and tossed before she was pinned under a very horny Dane who was kissing her senseless.

When she gasped at his forwardness he slipped his tongue into her mouth and began suckling hers as his hands opened her robe top and let his thumbs graze over her nipples making hem hard. "Matthias what?" She gasped as he started licking and sucking her neck as he opened her robe fully exposing her. "Mine." Was all he growled as his hardened shaft rested on her lower stomach. This made her gasp, never had she seen someone that big before. Her shock soon turned into panic as she started to push him off her. "Matthias, please! I'm not ready!" She gasped out as his fingers played with her wetness. "Not buying it Doll Face." He muttered licking his fingers of her wetness. "Can I?" He asked slipping his fingers into her. Ariana let out a moan as he began to finger her, soon her hips started to go in rhythm as a deep blush crossed her face.

"Oh Matthias." She moaned as his thumb brushed over her bundle of nerves causing her to arch up into his hand. Smirking he kissed her before moving his lips to her ear. "That's it Doll Face, cum for me." He purred into her ear nipping it as she wailed into the empty room. She soon coated his fingers in her essence as she came hard. Panting she looked up at the shit eating grin on his face as he licked each individual finger clean. "So sexy, see that wasn't too hard Doll Face. Soon I'll have you begging for me every night just like Lukas." At that a shoe came flying across the room and hit him squarely in the head. "Begging for what?" Came an angry growl from across the room as Matthias looked over and saw a irate Norwegian in the doorway. "Well you do beg for…" He tried to explain. "Finish that sentence and you'll be in the doghouse for a week." Lukas grumbled as Ariana got up and got her robe closed.

The next day after she finished her book she groaned looking up at the ceiling. She was so board. Matthias and Lukas were out combing the woods for Sadik along with Emil and Kaoru. Tino and taken Peter to the toy store, which left her and Berwald there. The Beta was currently downstairs in his workshop working on a few things. She soon heard the band saw stop and heavy footsteps come up the stairs. Se soon smelled fresh sawdust and saw the Beta go into the kitchen for a snack. "Hey Berwald?" She asked following him.

"Ja?" He asked setting a glass of milk down. "Can I make something in your work shop? I'm going stir crazy up here." She asked the Swede. After a moment he nodded. "Th'ts fine, j'st don h'rt yerself." He stated as she nodded. "That fine by me." After that she went downstairs and started building. She was going to get back at the Dane for being such a horny mutt the night before. After a few hours she called the Beta down to look at her work. Once he saw what she made he let out a grunt of humor. "Th'ts f'nny." He stated as he helped her take it outside into the backyard.

A few hours later Matthias and Lukas returned with Emil and Kaoru not too far behind them. They didn't find Sadik or his pack but they did catch a lingering scent but it was old. "Oh Matthias, I have a surprise for you." Ariana smiled making the Dane bush and smile. "Really? What is it?" He asked getting excited. "Why don't you all come outside and I'll show you?" She asked as they made their way to the back door. The look in Berwald's eyes made Lukas raise and eyebrow. What had Berwald this amused? Upon opening the door everyone except for Matthias burst out laughing. There in the backyard was a bright pink doghouse with the Dane's name on it. Lukas stopped laughing for a moment and turned to the shocked Dane. "Now you have a place other than the couch to go to."


End file.
